Bo żyjesz dla kogoś, nie dla siebie
= W skrócie= = Od Autora: = Dobra . Chciałam zwrócić uwagę na linki w mojej opowieśi . Prosiłabym każdego z osobna by jednak do nich zaglądał . Często w moim opowiadaniu jest prośba o czytanie z podkładem muycznym , pasującym do sytuacji . Otwieranie tych linków pomaga zarówno mi jak i wam . Mi- nie musze opisywać każdego dodatku . WAM- ponieważ możecie lepiej poczuć sytuacje . A pozatym może polubicie moje życie czyli ,,HIP-HOP ? . W niektórych rozdziałach pojawią się zwrotki napisane niby przez naszych bohaterów .Więc uwarzam że warto zobaczyć do danego kawałka bit . Mam nadzieję że was przekonałam :) '' = Wstęp= Historia opowiada o dziewczynie, niezwykłej dziewczynie. Która ma wielkie problemy, niezwykłą codziennosć. Ma wielkie zadanie,praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania ale podejmuje ryzyko.I sami zobaczycie jak na tym wyjdzie:p = Powieść= Catlyn: Mitrandirze, Ja muszę odejść. To silniejsze ode mnie ja nie dam rady.-powiedziałam ze skruchą. Uklękłam przed wielkim tronem, u stóp mędrca położyłam Dagmora(mój miecz),sztylety, katanę, miecze bojowe i kastet, Niektórzy noszą jeszcze łuk z kołczanem ale ja nie strzelam z łuku, nie lubię..Dlaczego byłam tak uzbrojona ? ponieważ przed mędrcem naszego Rodu trzeba stać w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Jesteśmy dziwnym rodem o którym wam zaraz opowiem.. Mitrandir: Dziecko, co ty wygadujesz. Nie możesz odejść ! Wręcz ci nie wolno ! Cat: Gandalfie, miałam,,wagę’’ (waga to sprawa w MOPS) przegrałam. Ja idę do poprawczaka ! Mitr: Catlyn. Ty masz gen, jak rzadko kto umiesz panować nad mieczem, Nikt z nas nie umie tak dosiadać konia. Zdziczejesz ! Jestem wielkim magiem wyczyszczę im pamięć. Cat: Poradzę sobie. Nie musisz tego robić – zaczynam pękać Mit: Ale dla ciebie to zrobię. Dziecko.. Zostań ja się wszystkim zajmę ….Jesteśmy jedną rodziną. Wszyscy tu –rozejrzał się po całej Sali – macie gen wilka. I musicie chronić świat przed niebezpieczeństwem. A ty droga Catlyn jesteś jedną z nich..Musicie się wspierać bo na tym świecie macie tylko siebie. Macie podobne historie życia, każdy z was trafi do naszego rodu kiedy był bardzo młody .Od początku uczyliście się walczyć mieczem, kataną, sztyletem czy kastetem. Znacie sztuki walki, takie jak judo, karate czy krav mange. Jesteście świetnie wytrenowani ! z wami jest możliwe wszystko.. –teraz popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem, a ja tylko kiwnęłam głową wstałam z kolan i zaczęłam ubierać moje uzbrojenie. Uśmiechnęłam się znacząco. Cała nasza rodzinka złapała się za barki i kłoniliśmy się Gandalfowi. Mitr: Nie kłaniajcie mi się, bo po co kłaniać się ojcu? No dobrze przejdźmy do rzeczy. Catlyn, Kentin Wystąp ! – tak jak kazał wystąpiliśmy z szeregu – Zostaliście przydzieleni do zadania, bardzo ale to bardzo ważnego zadania. Kentin jest już trochę wtajemniczony, waszym celem jest obrona Kastela Norro. W przeszłości jego ojciec trochę,,pobawił’’ się z Mafią, nasze źródła dowodzą że jego ojciec winny jest im około 20 miliardów euro. Ale jego ojciec nie żyje. Dlatego mamy podejrzenie że Chłopak poniesie konsekwencje za niego.Nie możemy do tego dopuścić ! Ponieważ przed śmiercią podpisał z nami umowę że będziemy chronić jego syna. Kentin nie da rady sam go obronić, poza tym nie trafili razem do,,klasy’’ dlatego wysyłamy tam ciebie. Masz się do niego jak najbliżej zbliżyć. Uwieść go, tak żeby był zakochany w tobie na zabój. Macie spędzać ze sobą masę czasu. Uważamy że sobie poradzisz. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania ? Cat: Czy on wie o tym że jego prawdziwy ojciec nie żyje ? Mitr: Nie.. Uważa że mężczyzna z którym jest jego matka to jego prawdziwy ojciec . cat: Czyli nie ma o niczym pojęcia, to lepiej ken: Dla nas lepiej, dla niego nie. Ja nie chciałbym być tak oszukiwany. Mitr: A i jeszcze jedno, mogą być widoczne wasze miecze itp. Tak samo nie możecie się przy nim przemienić w wilka. Najlepiej zachowujcie się normalnie. Kev: /Cat: A oczy? Przecież się zmieniają ! Przestań !! ygrh…. Mitr: hah ale wy podobni. Nie wiem ale musicie coś wymyślić. Idźcie już.. Cat:/Kev: Do widzenia ! Dobra wyjaśnię to wam, była mowa o genie. Jest to gen wilkołaka.Ma go zawsze jedna osoba w rodzinie. Tak dobrze myślicie ja mam ten gen. Mieszkam w naszym rodzie od kąt pamiętam, od zawsze uczę się walczyć mieczem i inną białą bronią. A jasne ! Nie przedstawiłam się wam, nazywam się Catlyn yyyyyyyy Tak jak widzicie nawet nie pamiętam jak mam na nazwisko chyba blood. Mam 17 lat, i szczerze nawet nie pamiętam moich rodziców. Miałam trafić do poprawczaka za zorganizowany napad ?.. Bzdura tylko laskę popchnęłam a Avril Zabrała jej zapałki / Bzdura. Avril to jest moja najlepsza przyjaciółka w rodzie z dziewczyn jestem ja, Avril i Charli ale ona jest na misji i nawet na zebrania nie przychodzi. Ale mniejsza z tym. Dosiadam konia od 12 lat . Sama w rodzie mam 2 konie. A no właśnie, nasz ród zajmuje się ochroną ludzkości. Każdy tu jest Wilkiem i każdy umie tu walczyć. Jesteśmy wybrani i musimy nosić to brzemię. To wielka tajemnica nikt oprócz naszej,,rodziny’’ nie wie kim jesteśmy.I musi tak zostać. Moje zadanie wyglądało następująco przeprowadzam się z Kentinem do Barcelony i uwodzę Kastiela Norro. Spakowałam swoje rzeczy. Ostatni raz rozglądam się po moim koncie na tym świecie. Bo co mam innego?. Nie mam chłopaka od jakiś 2 miesięcy, szukać też mi się jakoś nie chcę.Mam 2 konie, chociaż coś i najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie. Powoli dobijała godzina 11;20 za 10 minut mamy spotkanie z mitrandirem. Pewnie powie nam gdzie będziemy mieszkać i jak. Chwyciłam 2 z 8 walizek i zniosłam je na dół, moim wybawcą był Ashton który mi pomógł z tobołami. Ken: Ile ty maż tych walizek, ja zmieściłem się w jedną! Cat: A uzbrojenie wziąłeś ? Ken: Cholera!!!-wstał i wyszedł pewnie szukać walizki na białą broń Cat: Debil!!!! Ken: Też cie kocham !!- Ale chamsko hahah. On mnie kocha? Chyba wkurwiać ! **SPOTKANIE** Mitg: Dzisiaj wyjeżdżacie, zamieszkacie w wieżowcu oddalonym od waszego nowego liceum o jakieś 10 minut drogi pieszo. Mieszkanie ma wszystkie najważniejsze wygody potrzebne do życia. Nasz ród nie stać na opłatę wszystkiego. Wy będziecie musieli zapłacić Internet i kablówkę. Tak samo pieniądze na życie musicie skombinować. Będziecie mieli wynajęty strych, zostaną tam postawione maty do treningów również tam będziecie mieli szafki na broń. Nie pokazujcie zębów, a zwłaszcza przy Kastelu. Nie pijcie krwi (wilkołaki też mogą pić krew a zwłaszcza te co pochodzą z plemienia Quilete lecz nie sprawia im to przyjemności. Robią to tylko w tedy gdy czują że osoba niedługo umrze i chcą skrócić jej cierpienia, różni się to tym że zimne stworzenia wstrzykują śmiertelną dawkę jadu ). A i jeszcze jedno proszę –podał nam medaliony-zawsze je noście, nie zapomnijcie kim jesteście. Ten medalion ma wam przypominać że jesteście wrażliwi, spokojni jak i agresywni, nerwowi. Może także być oznaką że jesteście z jednej strony ludźmi z drugiej wilkami. Jesteście naznaczeni licznymi tatuażami ale każdy z was, każdy z naszego rodu musi mieć ten tatuaż: thumb|left Ken: Czyli mamy być grzeczni. Cat: Mamy po prostu zachowywać się normalnie. Kiedy nam konie dowiozą ? Mit: W następnym tygodniu. Ruszajcie ! Tak jak nam kazał tak zrobiliśmy. po około 3 godzinach byliśmy już pod blokiem naszego wieżowca. Weszliśmy do klatki. Wjechaliśmy windą na 6 piętro. Mój towarzysz otworzył drzwi. weszliśmy do przedpokoju.Uchyliłam pierwsze drzwi salon. Pokój był utrzymany w kolorach biało szarych. Prawie cały pokój zastawiała kanapa, naprzeciw niej stała plazma. Na ziemi był mięciutki dywan, stał tam jeszcze stolik i za kanapą było okno i wejście na balkon, a obok jednej ze ścian stał fortepian. Otworzyłam następne drzwi toaleta. Cóż opisywać, utrzymana w kolorach beżu duże lustro przezroczysta duża kabina. Następne drzwi była to sypiania. Miała śliczne kolory z jednej strony beżowo szara a z drugiej strony była na malowana panorama jakiegoś miasta ten pokój był wielki, łóżko rozkładane na pewno wygodne. Pod oknem stało biurko z krzesłem obrotowym. Na dywanie był mięciutki czerwony dywanik a zaraz obok wejścia była olbrzymia szafa. Nie zastanawiając się długo krzyknęłam: Cat: ZAJMUJĘ!! Ken: Chyba cię pojebało Cat: No raczej nie ! Ken: No chyba tak Cat-*pokazałam kły i ostro warknęłam na niego * Ken: *zrobil to samo * cAt: *Warknęłam na niego jeszcze ostrzej, zrezygnowany odszedł * Wygrałam!!! *schowałam zęby* Następny pokój został na siłę przydzielony Kenowi. Cały biały, na ścianie była foto-tapeta.Przedstawiająca jakieś miasto chyba New York. Dość duża szara kanapa i żółte poduszki + jeszcze białe biurko to było jego królestwo.Obok pokoju mojego kolegi była kuchnia zwykła drewniena kuchnia. Ze stołem rodzinnym. Poszłam do mojego pokoju rozpakowałam moje ciuchy. Mimo tego że żyję w zakonie mam ich dość sporo. musiałam znaleśc jakieś miejsce na broń wybrałam skrzynię łóżka. Włożyłam do niej mój miecz: Dagmora (każdy w rodzie ma swój miecz z nazwą ), kastet, sztylety 2. A resztę schowałam na strych. Wróciłam do mieszkania I zawołałam Kentina na rozmowę Ruszył dupę i potem siedział ze mną na kanapie. Ken: Co chcesz ? Cat: Kim dla siebie jesteśmy > Chodzi mi jak siebie mamy nazywać ? Ken: no chyba tak jak do tej pory ty jesteś moją siostrą a ja jestem twoim bratem, no nie Cat: No chyba tak..Dobra a teraz po opowiadaj mi o Kastelu ! Ken: Oj, Rozsiądź się wygodnie. –tak jak kazał zrobiłam.-Kastel ma czerwone włosy, ma z 175cm.Oczy ma ciemne, jest dość wysportowany.. Cat: Ale chudy, gruby, ma mięsnie? Jak? Ken: No daj mi mówić, chudy tak najważniejsza rzecz dla cb ma mięśnie i kaloryfer. Cat: Charakter ? Ken: Ma dosyć paskudny. Jest chamski, złośliwy, dumny ale potrafi być też miły, zabawny, a jego dziewczyny mówiły że nawet wrażliwy co jest dziwne.A właśnie miał ich bardzo dużo z żadną nie był dłużej niż tydzień. Muzyka, yyy jeżeli dobrze pamiętam słucha gunge czy jakoś tak. To chyba do rocka się zalicza. Umiesz jeszcze na elektrycznej grać ? Cat: Tak i na klasyku też. Ale ja nie nawiedzę roka !ll Sam wiesz że zatraciłam się w rapie ! Ken: musisz to ogarnąć. Cat ; Wiesz chyba po prostu będę sobą Ken: Na moje to najlepsze rozwiązanie Cat: Ide po zeszyt z nutami może jeszcze umiem coś zagrać na pianinie.-tak jak chciałam zrobiłam Na początku musiałam sobie przypomnieć dźwięki na klawiaturze. Szło mi mozolnie,ale po jakiejś trzy godzinnej nauce zagrałam mój popisowy utwór. thumb|left|prezent od Mitrandira Wybiła 22:00 poszłam się umyć i spać bo przecież jutro czeka mnie wielki dzień. Jutro zaczynam moją misję. Zgramoliłam się z łóżka,postarałam się je zaścielić, no co w końcu tam śpię muszę mieć porządek. Weszłam do toalety umyłam zęby. Załatwiłam się i zaczęłam układać włosy. Zwykle nie miałam problemów z włosami ale dziś jakoś się stroszyły. Ujarzmiłam grzywkę która opadała na lewą stronę. W końcu udało mi się wyprostować włosy. Spojrzałam na zegarek 06;52 czyli nie tak długo ujarzmiałam włosy. Podeszłam do szafy wyciągnęłam rajstopy krótkie spodenki czerwoną bluzkę na grubym ramiączku. Stwierdziłam że będzie mi zimno więc wzięłam jeszcze czarny sweterek. Wyszukałam z szafy full capa z napisem,,YOU SUCK’’. Ubrałam się w ten zestaw i poszłam do toalety pod pretekstem pomalowania się. Powieki machnęłam na kolor grafitowy ale z przebłyskami złota. Pociągnęłam kreskę ajlajnerem. Rzęsy wytuszowałam. Stwierdziłam że nadal mi czegoś brakuje więc na usta nałożyłam bladoróżowy błyszczyk. Teraz wyglądałam nawet można powiedzieć dobrze ? Nawet paznokcie pomalowane na kolor krwistej czerwieni pasowały do stroju. Wyszłam z mojego pokoju i weszłam do kuchni siedział tam Kentin i popijał herbatę. Cat: A dla mnie zrobiłeś? Ken: Nie, ale zrobiłem ci tosty – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco Cat: Dziękuję –wzięłam tosty i usiadłam naprzeciw brata, następnie wyrwałam mu kubek z herbatą Ken: Ej to moje ! Cat: Chciało by się Ken: Dobra Ja idę umyć zęby a ty ubieraj buty za 3 minuty wychodzimy Tak jak kazał wzięłam torbę i założyłam czarne trampki. spakowałam jeszcze portfel, klucze i telefon. Tak jak Ken mówił. Liceum było oddalone o jakieś 10 minut drogi. Cat: Ej stój ! Wejdę do sklepu i szlugi kupię ok? Ken: znowu jarasz ? Cat: po pierwsze tak po 2 Kastiel też jara. Ken dobra ale pośpiesz się Weszłam do sklepu podeszłam do kasy i poprosiłam by dał mi mocne szlugi. Za ladą stał młody chłopak miał może z 19 lat. Zapytał się mnie o dowód osobisty i znów musiałam zrobić scenkę Cat: Ależ oczywiście że jest –powiedziałam pociągającym głosem. Do tego zatrzepałam rzęsami chłopak rozpłynął się w moich oczach. Sprz: Wiem że pewnie go nie masz. Ale należy się 13.99 i 9 cyferek –zapłaciłam mu i napisałam numer na ręce, przekręciłam tylko ostatnią cyfrę. Więc to nie był mój numer tylko Kentina. Już wam wszystko tłumaczę. Nie wiem czy wiecie ale wilkołaki mają zwierzęcy magnetyzm dzięki czemu jesteśmy strasznie pociągający, tylko trzeba umieć to wykorzystać Nic dodać nic ująć. Dotarliśmy do szkoły. Pożegnałam się z kentinem buziakiem w polik i skierowałam moje kroki do pokoju gospodarzy. Zapukałam delikatnie. I usłyszałam ciche,,proszę’’. Weszłam. Cat: Cześć – powiedziałam pewnym tonem. Wtem za sterty papierów wyłonił się chłopak z złotymi oczami i blond włosami Nat: Cześć, Ja jestem Nataniel główny gospodarz naszego liceum a ty to ?< br />Cat: Catlyn, jestem nowa i kazali mi się do ciebie zgłosić. –rzuciłam Nat: A nowa !!!-*nie kurwa stara*-proszę masz tu plan i kluczyk do twojej szafki i zdjęcie twojej klasy..-tak dobrze trafiłam jest w niej kastel – mam tylko jedno pytanie Cat: Gadaj pff Nat: Czemu się przeprowadziłaś z Madrytu tutaj, masz kogoś tu znajomego? Cat: A to już nie jest twój interes. -rzuciłam oschle i wyszłam i z hukiem zatrzasnęłam drzwi Była 8;12 czyli że od 12 minut mam geografię. No cóż. Na szybko wcisnęłam torbę do szafki i czmychnęłam na 2 piętro do Sali 201. Przed wejściem do Sali mnie coś zamurowało, a jeżeli Kastiel tam jest i zobaczy jak jakaś grzeczna dziewczynka wchodzi i przeprasza za spóźnienie ? O nie te numery nie ze mną ! Otworzyłam drzwi weszłam szybkim krokiem do Sali. Jak na komodę wszystkie oczy były skierowane w moją stronę. Wypatrzyłam wolną ławkę pod oknem. Ruszyłam w jej stronę, usiadłam pod oknem a torbę położyłam na drugim krześle. Usiadłam noga na nogę i czekałam na reakcję innych. Pierwszy oczywiście był nauczyciel Nau: Czy ciebie dziewczyno pukać nie uczono ? –powiedział poddenerwowany Cat: Wie pan uczono chyba –powiedziałam z cynicznym uśmieszkiem całkiem spokojnym tonem Nau: A pani to zapewne Catlyn Blood tak Cat; Nie święty Walenty ! –powiedziałam nadal to spokojnym tonem NaU; Ale śmieszne no normalnie się uśmiałem.. Cat: No widzi pan a ja się uśmiałam. – na mojej twarzy pojawił się jeszcze większy cyniczny uśmieszek. Nau: Dzisiaj otrzymujesz uwagę, a jeszcze jedno słowo a pójdziesz do dyrektorki. A dziś zostajesz po lekcjach za dyskusję z nauczycielem i 12 minutowe spóźnienie. Cat: Oj bieda mi !!-powiedziałam z teatralnym westchnięciem Nau: Gdzie ja mam zeszyt uwag ? Cat: No normalnie pan jest zakręcony jak tampon –wymruczałam Nauczyciel zaczął wpisywać mi uwagę. ławkę przed siedziała dziewczyna z jakimś chłopakiem. Dziewczyna się do mnie odwróciła ??: psss Cat: co –powiedziałam miłym i ciepłym głosem ??: Hej jestem Rozalia ale dla przyjaciół Roza Cat: Catlyn dla przyjaciół Cat –podałyśmy sobie ręce Roza; Wiesz że jesteś pierwszą osobą oprócz Kastela która postawiła się Biegaczowi ? Cat Jakoś szczególnie mi to nie robi – uśmiechnęłam się przyjacielsko Lekcja się skończyła. Kastela na niej nie było. Co mnie specjalnie jakoś nie zdziwiło. Podeszłam do mojej szafki. W środku były naklejki Peji sokoła RPK, KaeNa, Z.B.U.K.A,Słonia, Demonologi1 i 2 więc wnioskuje że była to szafka jakiegoś chłopaka kochającego rap. Włożyłam tam zeszyt od geografii i wyciągnęłam zapalniczkę i jednego papierosa. Miałam teraz godzinę wychowawczą więc nie potrzebowałam książek nakleiłam jeszcze na wewnętrzną stronę drzwi plan zajęć. Zamknęłam szafkę i wyszłam na dziedziniec. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek i zapaliłam papierosa dosiadł się do mnie Kentin. Ken: A ty co pierwsza przerwa i już jarasz ? Jak tam misja – ostatnie zdanie dodał szeptem Cat: Nie było frajera Ken: ten frajer to twój przyszły chłopak. Cat: To nie jest mój przyszły chłopak!! Ja muszę chronić go do czasu gdy reszta znajdzie tych mafiosów i ich zabije !- powiedziałam znudzona Ken masz rację.Mam taką małą prośbę –pokazał na palcach jak małą Cat: No gadaj Ken: Bo taka jedna się do mnie doczepiła i jak ona przy mnie będzie to będziesz udawać moją dziewczynę ?bo ona nie wie że jesteśmy rodzeństwem ?-powiedział na jednym wydechu. Cat: Co?? Ken: Proszę Jeszcze chwilę mnie błagał, uległam. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję schowałam zapalniczkę i telefon do kieszeni i ruszyłam pod salę 104 na godzinę wychowawczą. Weszłam równo z klasą usiadłam w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. I teraz zaczęły się pytania. Wych: No kochani dziś doszła do nas nowa koleżanka. –nie no nie widać – Przedstawisz się nam ?, powiedź gdzie w tedy mieszkałaś ile masz lat takie rzeczy Cat: o boże –mruknęłam- Nazywam się Catlyn Blood mam 17 lat i mieszkałam w Madrycie Wych: Dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłaś? Cat: A to już nie pani sprawa – powiedziałam perfidnie. Wych: Uważam że moja. Ale to w takim razie z kim mieszkasz? Cat: Z bratem – odpowiedziałam krótko Wyh: Jak się nazywa ? Chodzi do naszej szkoły?-o boże babo skończ !-?? Cat: Kentin Vento. Tak chodzi.-popatrzyłam na nią z pod byka –czy przesłuchanie skończone ?? Wych; Ale kochanieńka my mamy prawo o tobie coś wiedzieć !. No skoro tak nie lubisz opowiadać to chociaż powiedz czym się interesujesz ? Cat: Interesuje się sportem i muzyką –ucięłam Nauczycielka otworzyła usta ale nic nie powiedziała bo Kastel wparował do klasy trzaskając drzwiami. Skierował się do ostatniej ławki pod ścianą usiadł,,rozwalając ‘’ się na krześle Wych: Kastel czy ty nie znasz słowo,,dzień dobry’’ ?-powiedziała podniesionym głosem Kas: Znam, ale nie używam- wyjął telefon z kieszeni Nau: A może powinieneś ? Kas: Może ? Nau: Zaczniesz?- uśmiechnęła się do niego. Kas: Dzień dobry –powiedział sucho Nau: Schowaj ten telefon Kas: nie Wych: Schowaj bo inaczej zostaniesz po lekcjach Kas: A może coś więcej ? Wych …………….. Nie dokończyła bo przerwał jej dzwonek. Wyleciałam z klasy jak torpeda, podeszłam do szafki Wzięłam do ręki torbę. Z niej do szafki włożyłam wszystkie książki i piórnik. wzięłam torbę ponieważ mam jeszcze jedną lekcję a nie zamierzam się potem wracać do szafki. Wyszłam na dziedziniec. Siedział tam mój brat dzwonił do kogoś. Zgaduje że do mnie. Nie myliłam się. Ken: No hejo chodź do nas ! Cat: Jasne – i się rozłączyłam Tak jak chciał podeszłam do nich i usiadłam na ławce. Obok mnie siedział Kentin a na oparciu ławki siedzieli jacyś dwaj goście. Ken: Hej ludzie !-popatrzył na gości siedzących na oparciu ławki- to jest Catlyn moje siostra. Cat: Cześć-rzuciłam i się lekko uśmiechnęłam ??: Cześć ja jestem Armin, a to jest mój pojebany brat Alex Cat: Siema. Armin jest dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem tak samo jak jego brat. Są cholernie podobni. Różni ich to że Armin ma kruczo czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy a Alex niebieskie włosy i różowe oczy. Gadaliśmy o bzdurach. Zamknęłam na chwile oczy i w tym momencie ktoś zasłonił mi światło.Był to Kastel. Kas: Ma ktoś szluga Armin: Jakbym miał to sam bym zajarał. Alex ; Ja też Ken: Stary ja nie pale – powiedział z sarkazmem, otworzyłam oczy Kastel chciał odejść Cat: Kolego a mnie się nie spytasz Kas: Taka grzeczna dziewczynka jak ty na pewno nie ma szlug Cat: *wyjęłam z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i otworzyłam jednym ruchem ręki tak by mógł się,,poczęstować ‘’* - nadal jesteś taki pewien ? – rzekłam i uśmiechnęłam się cynicznie Kas: Dzięki –uśmiechnął się szyderczo – Kastel –podał mi rękę Cat: Catlyn – rzuciłam i przygryzłam wargę Kastel odpalił papierosa podał mi go. Zaciągnęłam się i podałam dalej Kas: Boże jak ja dawno nie paliłem,,fajki pokoju ‘’ Ken: Ja ostatnio często ją palę. Ale: Wy na serio jesteście rodzeństwem ? W ogóle podobni nie jesteście Ken: Dzięki. Ej ziomki jutro wigilia –no rzeczywiście jutro jest 24 grudnia Kas: A ja mam na to wyjebane. Starych nie ma spędzę wigilię pewnie przed kompem. Ken: Chcesz to możesz do nas przyjść, bo my będziemy tylko we dwójkę No nie Caty ? Cat: Tak jasne będzie nam bardzo miło – mrugnęłam oczyma Ken: ‘ej Cat ! Oczy‘ Cat: ‘ kurwa ‘ wiecie co ja się zwijam. Ale: Nie idziesz na lekcje Cat: Nie nara. Kas: Chodź cię odprowadzę. Też nie mam zamiary zostawać na polskim i potem na jakiejś pieprzonej karze. Ruszyliśmy w stronę mojego domu. Zaproponowałam kastelowi by opowiedział mi coś o sobie. Trochę marudził ale go namówiłam. Powtarzam zwierzęcy magnetyzm. Dowiedziałam się głównie to że mieszka sam a jego rodzice wraz z siostrą w Australii.Nie przeszkadza mu to. Gra na gitarze elektrycznej, ma psa Demona. Nic więcej mi nie powiedział. Ale ja nadal byłam ciekawa, chociażby tego jak na niego działam. A cholernie mnie to kusiło. Odgarnęłam włosy za ucho i wsłuchałam się wbicie jego serca .Jego serce nie biło w normalnym rytmie, w wolniejszym. Jakby się rozluźniał, no świetnie ! robię po prostu zajebiste postępy!. No ale znam go dopiero jeden dzień i tak chyba jest dobrze o nie ? Kas: Ty mnie słuchasz Cat: Tak Kas: To co mówiłem Cat: Pieprzyłeś coś o muzyce ? Kas: Nie,pytałem się czy mam iść z tobą na górę ? Cat: Jak chcesz.. Ej, która to już godzina ? Co? 9;40 ? Jak to przecież wczoraj siedziałam tylko do 22. Dziwne.. Ale jeszcze jedna sprawa gdzie ja jestem ? Wstałam do pozycji siedzącej. Ach tak to nasz salon. Ale czemu akurat ja leże na podłodze a Kastel i Kentin leżą dosłownie,,na sobie’’ a w dodatku na kanapie. Chyba lepiej będzie jak nie będę w to wnikać. Pozbierałam moją godność z podłogi i poszłam do toalety. Wzięłam długi prysznic, wysuszyłam włosy i założyłam czerwoną boxerkę i dresy mojego brata. Ponieważ własnych nie posiadałam, zjeżdżały mi z dupy Zrobiłam grubą kreskę a rzęsy wytuszowałam. Przejrzałam się w lustrze, co tam zobaczyłam ? Dziewczyna 1.72 m,chuda,która miała pełne usta, duże oczy koloru czekoladowego prawie można rzec że czarnego. Nos miała ani duży ani mały. Włosy miała czarne dość długie bo prawie do bioder. Piersi miała wręcz można powiedzieć że idealne. Catlyn lubiła swój wygląd ale nie twierdziła że jest idealna. Lecz była jedna mała cząstka jej,której od zawsze nienawidziła. Była to niby malutka cząstka charakteru a zmieniała wszystko. Było to mianowicie cecha,,przywiązywania się do ludzi’’ Niektórzy przychodzili do ich rodu a inni odchodzili. I wszyscy ci zostawiali po sobie małą pustkę w sercu dziewczyny. Dlatego dziewczyna robiła wiele zdjęć kolegom, koleżankom, przyjaciołom, przyjaciółkom by mieć małą pamiątkę po osobach jej bliskich. Bo nikogo więcej nie miała. Rodzice bo taka była prawda, gdy dowiedzieli się od wróżki że dziewczyna ma gen wilka porzucili ją, właśnie w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Trafiła do zakonu w opłakanym stanie nie chciała ani jeść ani pić. Była bardzo smutna, całe dnie spędzała na malowaniu portretów rodziców które potem spalała. Był to jak na razie największy cios w jej serce. Dlatego dziewczyna robiła tyle zdjęć które potem przyczepiała do tablicy korkowej nad biurkiem. Najwięcej miała tam zdjęć swojej ukochanej siostry Avril. Ale jedno zdjęcie było czarno białe, była to fotografia chłopaka i Catlyn. Był on pierwszą osobą która dowiedziała się o drugiej stronie naszej głównej bohaterki,oprócz jej rodu oczywiście. Długa była to historia bardzo szczęśliwa ale finał był cholernie smutny. Melchior bo tak nazywał się chłopak gdy dowiedział się o mrocznej stronie Catlyn. Myślał że zwariował i targnął się na swoje życie mianowicie podciął sobie żyły. Lecz przed tym czynem napisał list do Catlyn którego nigdy nie odważyła się otworzyć. List leżał już 2 miesiąc w szufladzie dziewczyny czekając na swoją kolej. Drugi miesiąc czekał na otwarcie. Lecz nasza kochana Catlyn nie była na to gotowa, ponieważ za bardzo kochała swojego chłopaka, nie potrafiła otworzyć tego listu ponieważ ta rana była za świeża. Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła jedna samotna łza zostawiająca po sobie mokry ślad. Dziewczyna nie lubiła płakać, można powiedzieć że się tego bała.Bo przecież płacz to oznaka bólu, tęsknoty, tak naprawdę wszystkiego co najgorsze. Przynajmniej dziewczyna tak sobie wyobrażała stereotyp płaczu. Catlyn otarła nadgarstkiem ślad łzy. I W takim stanie wyszłam z toalety. Weszła do salonu, tamci jeszcze spali smacznie. Więc stwierdziła że nie będzie ich budzić bo po co ? Szybkim krokiem weszła do kuchni, wyciągnęła z lodówki kurczaka upieczonego poprzedniego dnia, ogórki, ananasa i majonez. Wszystkie pokrojone frykasy wrzuciła do miski posoliła i popieprzyła dodała 3 łyżki majonezu z myślą,,a niech to będę gruba, mam to gdzieś’’ zamieszała potrawę. Usiadła przy stole i zaczęła jeść po skończonym posiłku weszła do swojego pokoju. Założyła trampki wzięła ostatnie zaoszczędzone pieniądze,chwyciła jeszcze telefon w biegu.Przejrzała się w odbiciu ekranu miała żółte oczy. Myślała że to przez wspomnienie o Melchiorze odezwała jej się strona wilka. Nie myliła się dużo w tym wypadku. Ale oczy wilka mogą być oznaką głodu, tęsknoty, złości, smutku, i innych takich uczuć lub odczuć. Wyszłam z bloku w którym mieszkałam, skierowałam się w stronę sklepu muzycznego No bo w końcu musiałam mieć prezent dla Kastela. W sklepie nie było za dużego ruchu. Weszłam wzięłam z półki płytę Zespołu My chemical Romance a chciałam mu zrobić niespodziankę więc Kupiłam mu czarną kostkę do gry na gitarze i poprosiłam by mogli na niej wygrawerować imię,,Kastel’’ zgodzili się zeszło im tam może z 15 minut więc poczekałam na miejscu. zapłaciłam za mój zakup i wyszłam. Byłam pewna że nie ma tej płyty bo wczoraj o 20 miała premierę, a on o tej godzinie był u nas. Teraz prezent dla Kentina. Tu było trudniej długo błądziłam po galerii handlowej. I już się chciałam poddawać gdy w futrynie sklepu zobaczyłam,,to ‘ a,,to’’ było czarną bluzą z zielonym napisem,,RPK’’ RPK to skrót od,,Razem ponad kilo’’ RPK to grupa hip-Hopowa którą wręcz uwielbia mój brat i ja. Weszłam do sklepu bluza kosztowała 109 zł i został tylko rozmiar mojego brata Stwierdziłam że to popierdolony znak z niebios. Szybko poprosiłam by mi ją ładnie zapakowali i wróciłam do domu. Tamci wstali i jedli MOJĄ sałatkę. Ale cóż niech im będzie krótko się przywitałam zwykłym,,cześć’’ i wparowałam do mojego pokoju zaczęłam pakować prezenty. Była chyba już 16 gdy wyszłam z pokoju tamci siedzieli przed komputerem Kentina. Bez pukania weszłam do pokoju i oparłam się o futrynę drzwi i czekałam. Ken: Co ty robisz ? Cat: Przepraszam bardzo ale czy wy coś dzisiaj zrobiliście ? Kas: Choinkę ubraliśmy i Ken: i załatwiliśmy żarcie Mało ? A teraz idziemy po prezenty. Cat: to nara Weszłam na mój komputer a dokładniej na skypa tam czekała na mnie już Avril Zadzwoniła do mnie. Włączyłam kamerkę zobaczyłam ją siedzącą w capie Mikołaja. Porozmawiałyśmy godzinę przy pożegnaniu Avril się popłakała, obiecała mi że będzie na urodzinach Kentina czyli w sobotę <27 grudnia> i zostanie na sylwestra. Po rozmowie podeszłam do szafy, wyszukałam w niej czarną sukienkę przed kolano i do tego czarne szpilki. Sukienka była bez ramiączek i była tak jakby lekko pofalowana. Założyłam ją i szpilki. Weszłam do toalety Oczy miałam już normalne. Zmyłam makijaż. Pomalowałam powieki złotym cieniem, zrobiłam kreskę ajlajnerem, wytuszowałam rzęsy. I pomalowałam usta brzoskwiniowym błyszczykiem Założyłam ładniejsze kolczyki < w obydwu uszach mam po 10 dziurek > i naszyjnik. Chłopaki przenieśli stół do salonu. Zasłoniłam tam żaluzje i rozpaliłam świeczki wprowadzając super atmosferę wyłączyłam telewizor ale za to włączyłam wieżę z płytą z kolędami. Sama usiadłam przed fortepianem i zaczęłam naciskać klawisze. Przeszłam się jeszcze po mój zeszyt z partyturami. Powtórzyłam sobie kolędy. Nasza sąsiadka przyniosła nam po kawałku ryby, mięsa m sałatki i takich tam potraw. Postawiłam wszystko na stole i zastawiłam talerze. Zapaliłam choinkę Chłopaki wrócili, wigilię zaczęliśmy o 19.00 wzięłam podałam każdemu opłatek.Najpierw Kastel podszedł do Kentina szeptali coś sobie na ucho. Potem ja podeszłam do Kena i przełamałam kawałek opłatka Cat: Wszystkiego najlepszego braciszku Żeby spełniły się wszystkie twoje nawet te najmniejsze, najgłupsze, najskrytsze marzenia. Żebyś był szczęśliwy i żeby nigdy nie zabrakło nam siebie. -powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się blado Ken: Życzę ci wszystkiego dobrego, żebyś zawsze była sobą, żebyś nigdy się nie smuciła. Żebys w końcu zapomniała i Melchiorze. Żeby twoje marzenia także się spełniły. Żebyś niczego w życiu nie żałowała. Żebyś po prostu była szczęśliwa ! Cat: dziękuję –powiedziałam i przytuliłam brata ten tylko ścisnął mnie bardziej. Podeszłam do Kastiela i zaczęłam Cat: Żeby ci się zawsze w życiu powodziło żeby spełniły się wszystkie twoje marzenia. Żebyś zawsze był sobą i żebyś zawsze pamiętał co jest najważniejsze. Kas: Żebyś zawsze potrafiła marzyć bo to jest najważniejsze, żebyś nigdy w życiu nie zaznała bólu, głodu, troski. Żebyś zawsze była niezależna. Żebyś zawsze była sobą Pamiętaj żebyś w życiu się nie zagubiła bo w tedy nie będziesz sobą tą samą Catlyn Blood która ma wspaniałą osobowość- powiedział i się uśmiechnął, widziałam że był to szczery uśmiech. Widziałam po jego wzroku że walczy ze sobą czy mnie przytulić czy nie. Sama to zrobiłam a ten tylko mnie mocniej ścisnął, a ja wyszeptałam Cat: Dziękuję. Zaczęliśmy jeść wigilijną wieczerzę, trzeba przyznać była świetna jedliśmy z 30 minut, rozmawiając przy tym i śmiejąc się. Potem podeszłam do pianina i zagrałam 2 kolędy o dziwo chłopacy zaśpiewali zemną. Przyszedł czas na prezenty. Od Kastela dostałam zeszyt do pisania partytur i bransoletkę z zawieszką wilka. Pewnie mu doradził Ken. Kastel od kena dostał Komplet żel pod prysznic +mydło+ dezodorant. A Kentin od Kasa dostał płytę RPK. Chłopacy bardzo cieszyli się z prezentów ale Kastel chyba z tej kostki najbardziej. Powiedział że zrobi sobie z niej bransoletkę na nadgarstek i jak będzie chciał grać to zdejmie ją z sznureczka. Pod choinką został jeden wielki Karton podpisany dużymi literami dla mnie. Usiadłam obok niego w siadzie skrzyżnym. Ostrożnie zdjęłam pokrywę i nawet nie zdążyłam zajrzeć co tam jest bo, dwa małe łepki wychyliły się za granice kartonu, jeden czarno brązowy a drugi złoty. Na początku nie ogarnęłam co to jest Ale w pewnej chwili ogarnęłam się. Cat: To dla mnie –wyszeptałam Ken: Tak, a co nie podoba ci się ?-powiedział ze zmartwieniem Cat: są piękne –powiedziałam a po moim policzku spłynęła łza, łza szczęścia. ---- Dobra może zacznę od tego. Życzę wam wszystkiego co najlepsze. Zajebistych prezentów. Pełnych stołów wigilijnych. By w waszych domach nigdy nie zaznał głód czy ból. Żeby spełniły się wszystkie wasze nawet te najmniejsze, najgłupsze, najskrytsze marzenia. Żebyście zawsze byli sobą, bo to jest najważniejsze. Nie wiem czego mam wam jeszcze życzyć, może po prostu tego co dla was najlepsze. Tego co sobie zamażycie. A i jeszcze jedno życze weny:) Ps. Rozdział sama prawie się popłakałam jak czytałam to o tych zdjęciach. W czujcie się ! A reszta rozdziału taka chujowa. Sami ocenicie. Jeżeli ci się podoba to zostaw koma. Możecie pisać swoje pomysły,swoje przypuszczenie. Obudziłam się na kanapie. Na moim biodrze spoczywała czyjaś ręka, a spoko.Nie chwila wróć ! kogo to była ręka ?, obróciłam głowę w drugą stronę zobaczyłam ślicznie śpiącego kastela który trzymał ręke na moim biodrze. Spojrzałam na ziemię leżał tam Ken a na nim moje dwa nowe pupile. A co mi tam obróciłam się w stronę Kastela i przytuliłam się do jego torsu, trzeba mu to oddać jest bardzo ciepły i ma na pewno zajebisty kaloryfer . W takiej pozycji znużona zasnęłam. ??; Ej narzeczeni wstajecie ? Cat: Pierdol się.- wymruczałam i przewróciłam się na drugi bok , otworzyłam jedno oko Kastel nadal leżał bez ruchu zamknęłam oko. Może minęły dwie minuty gdy na moim ciele poczułam zimną ciecz jak na rozkaz z Kastielem obudziliśmy się i stanęliśmy na baczność Cat:/Kas: Co ty do Kurwy nędzy zrobiłeś ? – wykrzyknęliśmy razem – Cat: oj, kurwa będzie cię bolało. Jednym susem podbiegłam do mojego brata i uściskiem przygwoździłam go do ściany. Rozszerzyłam źrenice by mu pokazać jak jestem wkurzona. Już otwierałam usta by pokazać mu kły. Lecz nie zdążyłam tego zrobić ponieważ Kastel odciągnął mnie od Kentina. Spojrzałam jeszcze na mojego brata, przestraszył się. Wyrwałam się mojemu koledze z rąk. Wbiegłam do mojego pokoju założyłam ten zestaw co wczoraj włosy rozpuściłam założyłam jeszcze szybko trampki i wybiegłam z domu. Moją myślą było tylko by nie zmienić się w wilka Mogę się sama zamienić tak z siebie albo jak tego chcę. Biegłam szalonym tempem może 40 minut. Zobaczyłam drzewa, aha świetnie czyli wybiegłam z miasta. Biegłam dalej może jakie 15 minut i zobaczyłam dosyć durzą polankę. Można powiedzieć że była dosyć uboga bo była na niej tylko soczyście zielona trawa, a i jeszcze takie jakby małe jeziorko. Miałam dosyć szalonego biegu więc przykucnęłam i starałam się wyrównać oddech. Chciałam już zamienić się w wilka gdy usłyszałam.. Kas: Tu jesteś! Ja pierdole rzucam palenie ! Cat: Czy wy mi nie możecie dać do jasnej cholery spokoju ? –Catlyn ogarnij dupę i przede wszystkim schowaj kły. Tak jak chciałam to to zrobiłam. W tym czasie Kastel do mnie dobiegł. Kas: Co ty masz z w-f ? Cat: Trzeba więcej palić –podeszłam do jeziorka zdjęłam buty i usiadłam na piasku. Kastel zrobił tak samo. Kas: Ale mała mnie też tą wodą oblał ale jakoś tak nie zareagowałem. Cat: Kas proszę odejdź z tond, proszę –zaczęłam mieć płytki oddech. Kas: nie,do póki mi wszystkiego nie powiesz Cat: -odetchnęłam, wyrównałam oddech –co ty chcesz o mnie wiedzieć ? kas: wszystko –powiedział i zaczął miziać mój obojczyk Cat: To nie jest takie łatwe , to długa historia Kas: mam czas Cat: Kastel, ale ja nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, przepraszam. Kas: No dobrze, ale chociaż dlaczego przeprowadziłaś się do brata ?I dla czego tak zareagowałaś ? Cat: Ja się nie przeprowadziłam, ja uciekłam. –przestał wykonywać tą czynność i położył się na piasku i pociągnął mnie za sobą tak że leżałam na jego torsie. Kas: Teraz mów-westchnęłam – jak to uciekłaś Cat: Mieszkałam z rodzicami w Madrycie. Do około 10 roku życia było spokojnie, ale o moich 10 urodzinach zaczęło się piekło. Moi rodzice zaczęli pić, ba !chlać. W domu nie było nic innego oprócz libacji alkoholowych. Mam poza tym mam 7 rodzeństwa. Rodzice na początku kiedy pili byli bardzo spokojni,ale potem zaczęli nas lać. Zawsze ja dostawałam najbardziej ponieważ traktowali zawsze mnie jak dorosłą. Kiedy Kentin miał 16 lat uciekł tu. A w waszym kraju jest to legalne by po ukończeniu 16 roku życia można zamieszkać samemu. Kiedy nasz dalsza rodzina dowiedziała się co się u nas w domu dzieje zabierali do siebie na wychowanie moje inne rodzeństwo, ale nikt nie chciał mnie u siebie ponieważ miałam iść do poprawczaka. Ale sprawę umorzyli. –po moim policzku spłynęła jedna znów samotna łza, a po niej następna i następna – Nie chciałam tak jak Kentin uciekać bo miałam nadzieję że się opamiętają. Ale tak nie było. Pewnego dnia wróciłam dosyć późno do domu, myślałam że już śpią, myliłam się. To znaczy matka spała ale ojciec nie. Rzucił się na mnie, najpierw mnie chciał tak jakby poddusić a potem prawie mnie zgwałcił. Na szczęście prawie bo mu się wyrwałam. Pobiegłam do pokoju zabarykadowałam się tam i zaczęłam pakować moje rzeczy.Zarezerwowałam najbliższy lot do Barcelony i zadzwoniłam do Kentina że do niego przyjadę. To mniej więcej cała moja historia – powiedziałam i walnęłam pięścią w piach został tam ślad. –A pytałeś się da czego tak zareagowałam ? Zawsze jak ojciec w nocy chciał piwo to mnie tak budził.-otarłam nadgarstkiem łzy- przepraszam jestem beznadziejna. Kas: Ej, mała nie płacz .-powiedział i mnie ,,wciągnął na siebie ‘’ – masz mnie, na mnie możesz liczyć. Cat: Co to ma znaczyć ?-uśmiechnęłam się blado- Od dzisiaj jesteśmy razem ?-nie zdążył mi odpowiedzieć bo nachyliłam się nad nim tak by nasze usta dzieliło zaledwie może 3 centymetry –Chciałbyś..-wyszeptałam, ten nic nie odpowiedział tylko mnie namiętnie pocałował. odwzajemniłam pocałunek Ta historia nie była moją historią życia ja do zakonu trafiłam jak miałam 3 lata. A ta historia była historią życia Charli mojej dobrej koleżanki na misji. Umowa była taka że opowiadamy tą samą historię. Zawsze się przy niej wzruszam, a poza tym jestem niezłą aktorką. Kas: Lepiej zapomnij –wsłuchałam się w bicie jego serca, denerwuje się aaaa!- wracamy czy jeszcze tu siedzimy jest już ooo kurwa 14, 25.. Cat: Kas idź do domu ja sama wrócę. Kas: Chciałabyś wracasz ze mną Cat: Czemu ty zawsze jesteś taki uparty ? Kas: Bo jestem Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze z dwie godziny. Kastel zasnął a za krzakami coś się poruszyło. Nie coś tylko ktoś a dokładniej wilk Zbliżył się do nas i zaczął się miotać a przy tym wyć. Kastel musi mieć twardy sen. Ten wilk znów się do nas zbliżył. Wstałam i przykucnęłam naprzeciw jego, powoli zamknęłam powieki i równie powoli je podniosłam ukazując oczy wilka. Istota naprzeciwko mnie się uspokoiła i przemieniła się w normalną postać Cat*szeptem* kim ty do cholery jesteś ? ??; Ja jestem Jack, gdzie ja jestem, czy ty też jesteś tym dziwnym stworzeniem ? Cat: Ja jestem Catlyn.Jesteś w lesie w Barcelonie.Tak też jestem wilkiem, Jak tu się znalazłeś Jac: Mitrandir kazał mi przekazać tobie ten list –podał mi go – a tamten drugi już wie. Cat: dzięki Jac: Mam poczekać aż przeczytasz. Cat: No dobrze- powiedziałam nie pewnie .Otworzyłam list, na kopercie był znak nas\ego rodu wgłębiłam się w lekturę. ,,Kochana Catlyn Blood, jeżeli czytasz ten list to zapewne poznałaś Jacka i jak sądzisz jest on wilkiem. Odpowiedz brzmi tak.Pragnął bym byście wy go,,wychowali’’ na wspaniałego wilka i wojownika. To jest kolejna wasza misja . Macie traktować go jak brata, zna historię rodu i historię którą zawsze opowiadacie osobom z poza naszego swiata. Wierzę że dacie radę. Jesteście 2 najlepszych wojowników Dlatego powierzam go wam. Bo zdradzić wam muszę jest on synem mojego brata. Uczcie go tych wiar w które sami wierzycie. Wierzę w was. Jeżeli chodzi o pracę. Kentin został jakimś,,barmanem ‘’ a tobie pomogłem w zatrudnieniu w stadninie koni. Która mieści się na ulicy Chodkiewicza 2. Życzę ci powodzenia ! musisz stawić się w stajni jeszcze dziś !!! ‘’ Cat: Ja lecę, słuchaj masz za zadanie tego co tam leży wyprowadzić z lasu rozumiesz ? –pokiwał znacząco głową – tylko nie pokazuj kłów i nie przemień się! No to do zobaczenia bracie –ostatnie słowo powiedziałam z dziwnie smutna intonacją. Do domu dobiegłam w nie całe 50 minut. Wskoczyłam pod prysznic Szybko podłączyłam prostownicę i podbiegłam do szafy wyciągnęłam z niej niebieskie rurki i czerwoną koszulkę w kratę.Weszłam znów do toalety i poprawiłam makijaż Wyprostowałam włosy chwyciłam torbę i weszłam do salonu, a tam na kanapie bawił się Ken z moimi pupilami. A trzeba by było je jakoś nazwać no nie ? Podeszłam do kanapy i na niej usiadłam.wzięłam właśnie spoczywającego na ziemi golden retrivera. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie. Ten tylko merdał ogonkiem i lizał mnie po rękach. CAT: Już wiem !ty będziesz,,Lakszmi ‘’- ten tylko zaszczekał radośnie –acha czyli to oznaczało tak? Hyhyh a ty –popatrzyłam łagodnie na owczarka niemieckiego – będziesz Brutus.-ten tak samo zareagował jak Lakszmi Ken: Dlaczego Lakszmi ?-powiedział nie pewnie Cat: Bo jest złoty, a poza tym nie oddam go za żadne pieniądze, Lakszmi po Hindusku to pieniądze. Ken: Zgoda? Cat: Niech ci już będzie. Ja lecę bo musze się w pracy stawić a ty jeszcze się z nimi pobaw co ? Ken: jasne no nie maluchy ? psy: HAU HAU ! Stajnia była jakieś 15 minut drogi od mojego mieszkania.Stajnia była dużym białym budynkiem, zaraz obok się znajdowały 2 padoki jeden do ujeżdżania konia a drugi był to parkur , a wzdłuż białego budynku była doczepiona drewniana belka z kantarami, pewnie by móc kąpać konie. Doszłam tam i przedstawiłam się. Miała mnie oprowadzić Linda. Linda była niską, dość chudą dziewczyną o brązowo -rudych włosach i szarych oczach. Rysy twarzy miała bardzo przyjazne. I taka w rzeczywistości była. Lin: Hej ! Ty jesteś Catlyn prawda?-powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy Cat: Tak to ja –uśmiechnęłam się blado Lin: Dziecko nie bój się ! wiem praca to niby coś ciężkiego i tak jest. Ale konie się rewanżują przyjaźnią – pogładziła mnie po włosach- ile ty masz lat ? Cat: 17 proszę pani –wydukałam Lin: Jaka proszę pani ja mam 21 lat !mów mi po prostu Linda – podała mi rękę –Twoje konie już są, twojego brata będzie chyba jutro a dziś otrzymaliśmy telefon że jeszcze jeden koń dojedzie? Cat: Chyba tak, mój brat będzie z nami mieszkać. Linda:no to może chodź do stajni, co? Cat: Jasne !- zaprowadziła mnie do stajni i kazała usiąść na beli siana ona zrobiła to samo Lin: Dobra może zacznę od tego że w naszej stajni było 20 koni plus wasze 3 to 23. Po pewnym czasie nauczysz się rozpoznawać konie , każdy jest inny. Instruktorów jazdy jest w sumie jest was czwórka i jeszcze czasem stajenny pomaga oporządzać konie. Więc jak nakazuje matematyka każdemu przypadają po pięć koni na dzień do oporządzenia. I stajenny 3. Możemy umówić się tak że będziesz oporządzać dwa swoje konie i trzy kogoś, niestety nie możesz oporządzać wszystkich koni od siebie. Mamy grafik kto kiedy pracuje, musisz podać mi godziny o której kończysz szkołę bo uczysz się prawda ? Cat: tak jasne – podałam jej mój plan - Lin: Ok, dalej sprzątasz w boksach koni które oporządzasz. Na jazdę bierz różne konie.Umiesz skakać, galopować, ujeżdżać konia i takie rzeczy ?–pokiwałam twierdząco głową – to dobrze, tak samo będziesz wyjeżdżała w tereny. Co jeszcze ? mmhmhmyh. Acha w naszej stajni istnieje takie coś jak trening sportowy, to są typowe przygotowania do zawodów. Więc również możesz zostać kogoś trenerką. A na końcu korytarza znajduje się pokój na sprzęt jeździecki jak i dla konia. Przebierasz się w naszym biurze jest tam oddzielna szatnia. Możesz zrobić sobie herbatę czy kawę. A i o 6 rano kąpiemy konie i nieraz byś była potrzebna. Ponieważ nie jesteś pełnoletnia możesz otrzymać od nas najwyżej 1000zł miesięcznie. Idź się zapoznaj z naszymi instruktorami –uśmiechnęła się –papap Cat: do widzenia ! Lin: Ej Catyn jeszcze jedno, od jutra do sylwestra mamy wolontariat, zbieramy pieniądze na chore dzieci. Musisz być przyjdź tak o ósmej ok? po prowadzasz dzieci na koniach a oni sypną groszem. Nie zapomnij ! Pa pa !- pomachałam jej i ruszyłam Muszę kogoś poznać co? Podeszłam do boksu na kartce informacyjne widniał napis,,Zeus’’, był to koń wysoki o kasztanowej maści i całym białym pysku.Obok niego sprzątała jakaś fioleto włosa dziewczyna która miała może z metr 70 była tęga ale nie gruba. Podeszłam i zagadałam Cat: Cześć –powiedziałam nie pewnie ??; Cześć ? my się z skąd znamy ? Cat: Właśnie próbuje się przedstawić., Jestem Catlyn a ty ?- powiedziałam uroczo ??: Franceska ale mów mi Fran dobrze ?- spotulniała ? Cat: Jasne mów mi Cat, będę od jutra z wami pracować. FRa: To się cieszę.Przyda się kolejna para rąk. Cat: Chciałabym się reszcie przedstawić, wiesz może gdzie są? Fra: Ja jestem tu, Martina ma lekcję jazdy a Casidy jest na chorobowym a Taylora nie wiem gdzie znajdziesz. Cat: Dzięki. To do jutra. Wyszłam przed stadninę. a na padoku zobaczyłam Wysoką dziewczynę o blond włosach od spodu ciemniejących. Dziewczyna miała niebieskie oczy. Ubrana była w bryczesy i zieloną kurtkę. Stała Opierając się o drewnianą belkę padoku. Podeszłam. Cat: Hej jestem Catlyn, a ty ? ??: Ja jestem Martina. Milo mi cię poznać –emitowało od niej dobrą energią Cat: Od jutra z wami pracuję Mar: Tak to świetnie na pewno się zaprzyjaźnimy ! Cat: Tak na pewno ! Pogadałyśmy jeszcze z 15 minut, nigdy się chyba tyle nie uśmiałam. Na serio ! Martin ma wspaniałą osobowość. Weszłam do stajni chciałam poszukać moje konie. Były obok ściany. To znacy Korsarz miał boks od ściany a London był zaraz obok niego. Otworzyłam boks London i weszłam do środka. Od razu mnie rozpoznał, zaczął swoim pyskiem wąchać moje ręce i się o nie ocierać. Poklepałam go po kłębie ten tylko przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. Wzięłam szczotkę i zaczęłam go szczotkować. Nie zorientowałam się że ktoś stoi za mną i jak,,zagadał o mało nie wyskoczyłam z siebie. ??; Co ty robisz? Cat: Czyszczę konia nie widać ?, A ty co robisz ? ??: Ja szukam takiej dziewczyny, właścicielki tego konia. Ma z nami od jutra pracować. Miałem jej pokazać konie którymi ma się zająć. Cat: A to miło mi Catlyn jestem. ??: to ty? –powiedział ze zdziwieniem – Też mi miło Daniel jestem, chodź pokaże ci konie które musisz oporządzać – Wyszliśmy z boksu. Pokazał mi ręką pięć koni pod ścianą Dan: To jest Lider, wałach Cat: Dla czego takie imię Dan: Bo jest bardzo ułożony i inne konie mogą brać z niego przykład Lider był rasy Painto w kłębie miał 155 w kłębie. DAN; to jest Olimpia klacz.Uprzedzę twoje pytanie Olimpia bo startuje w olimpiadach. –Olimpia jest cała biała rasy czystej krwi angielskiej ma 170 cm wzrostu (mogą mieć tyle sprawdzałam w encyklopedii koni ). – a to jest Lenna – lena jest masci izabelowatej w kłębie ma 162 cm. Cat: I dwa moje tak ? Dan: Dokładnie jeden koń rasy czystej krwi arabskiej o maści kasztanowatej Drugi koń rasy Hanowerskiej o maści Karej. Korsarz 175 cm w kłębie a London 157 w kłębie obydwa ogierki o spokojnych charakterach. Cat Oj, z tym ostatnim byś się pomylił, skąd tak dobrze znasz informacje o moich koniach. Dan: Wiesz to są dwie moje ulubione rasy. Ale ja nigdy nie jeździłem.. Cat: Jak to ? Dan: o normalnie? Zawsze chciałem się nauczyć ale nie miał kto mi pomóc Cat: Ach tak … To jutro Catlyn Blod nie spocznie do póki cię nie wsadzi na konia. Jasne? Dan: J-j-j-asne Cat: Co ty boisz się ?, duży chłopczyk jesteś. No. Dan: TO skoro jestem durzy chłopczyk to mogę moją trenerkę odprowadzić do domu ? Cat: A jak chcesz to możesz. Odprowadził mnie do domu. W czasie drogi dużo rozmawialiśmy i twierdzę że nawet dzięki niemu potrafiłabym zapomnieć o Melchiorze. Tak potrafiłabym tylko niestety mam inną misję której nie mogę porzucić.,,NIESTETY WSZYSTKO MA SWOJE PRIORYTETY ’’ lenna 3.jpg|Lenna Kon 2.jpg|Korsarz Kon.jpg|London pinto lider.jpg|Lider Olimpia.jpeg|Olimpia KASTIEL Wstałem około 6 rano. No niestety. Ale jaki normalny człowiek o tej godzinie wstaję co? Przecież to nielogiczne !!. No nic, ubrałem spodnie koszulkę bluzę. Zszedłem na dół zrobiłem sobie kanapkę. No co przecież cały dzień będę stał na mrozie. Zjadłem ją w tempie ekspresowym. Wziąłem psa na spacer. Demon, bo tak nazywa się mój pies pobawił się z jakimś innym owczarkiem francuskim i załatwił,,swoją sprawę’’ Ja wstąpiłem jeszcze do sklepu po fajki. Wróciłem do domu, wstąpiłem jeszcze do toalety. Nakazałem psu być grzecznym i wyszedłem zamykając drzwi. Wszedłem do garażu wyciągnąłem mój motor Yamaha koloru czarnego. Wsiadłem na pojazd i pojechałem. Catlyn O godzinie 7.00 byłam już w stajni. Ubrałam to co wczoraj. Przed wyjściem wyprowadziłam na spacer moje kochane pieski, szczerze przywiązałam się do nich. Kupiłam sobie na później drożdżówkę i kolę. Wstąpiłam do biura tam była już Linda Lin: Hej! Jak tam rano ? Cat Makabrycznie. Ale nic gdzie mogę rzeczy zostawić? Lin: Idź tam – pokazała na żółte drzwi- i poszukaj szafki z swoim imieniem Cat: Ok Poszłam tam gdzie mi kazała moja szafka była na końcu pokoju. Włożyłam tam torbę z której najpierw wyciągnęłam bluzę Założyłam drugą bluzę, włożyłam do kieszeni telefon i zamknęłam szafkę. Wróciłam do lindy Lin: Co wybierasz ujeżdżanie, teren, parkur czy stajnię.? Cat: Ja wolałabym ujeżdżalnię , dziś nie czuję się na siłach. Lin: Ok ja wezmę w tedy stajnię Fran weźmie teren a Martina weźmie parkura., Cat: A daniel. ? Lin: Daniel pomoże tobie. Widziałaś na ujeżdżalni taką rurę wbudowaną jakby w padok? Cat: Tak Lin: Są tam karabinki do podpinania koni za uzdę. Więc weź 3 konie 2 podepnij i z jednym chodź albo z dwoma chodź a jednego masz podpiętego. Tak jak chcesz. Tylko zmieniaj konie. A jak pokażesz Danielowi jak trzymać konia by mu nie uciekł to możesz dać mu jednego do trzymania. CAt: Czy dawać dzieciom chodzić w zastępie ? Lin: Jak widzisz że dziecko umie jeździć to tak. Czemu nie ? Tylko w tedy musisz mieć grupe dzieci która umie jeździć. Cat: Jak bardzo chore są te dzieci? Li: nie pamiętam nazwy tej choroby ale one tracą przytomność jak nie przyjmuję leków, niektóre mają astmę, raka albo białaczkę. Ale wydaje mi się że najwięcej będzie dzieci z wadą serca. Cat: Acha ok, to ja idę do stajni proponujesz jakieś konie? Li: Ty najlepiej znasz swoje konie, więc jeżeli uważasz że są spokojne to weź je i np. Lidera albo Olimpie bo ostatni Lenna miała humorki. pa – pomachałam i skierowałam się w stronę stajni Stwierdziłam że wezmę Korsarza i Londona i Lidera. Zaczęłam każdego po kolei oporządzać. Zaczęłam od wyczesywania piasku z ich sierści az po czyszczenie ich kopyt. Dałam każdemu wody i jedzenie A sama skierowałam się do pomieszczenia z siodłami . Wzięłam dla każdego po uździe i ją mu ubrałam.Siodła i czapraki nosiłam pojedynczo. Bo bym tego nie uradziła. W końcu konie były osiodłane Zaczęłam je wyprowadzać na padok i jak kazała Linda podpięłam je pod tą belkę. Najpierw do rozchodzenia wzięłam Korsarza. Wsiadłam na niego i zaczęłam ze stępa przechodzić w kłus potem w galop, a na końcu w cwał.Z każdym koniem zrobiłam to samo. Zamknęłam furtkę od padoku i poszłam szukać Daniela.Siedział w stajni, i czyścił siodła. Dosłownie za,,ucho’’ wyciągnęłam go z pomieszczenia i zaprowadziłam na padok. Cat: A teraz wsiadasz na tego konia ! to jest rozkaz ! Dan : Ale ja nie chcę, pani półkownik ! Cat: Zaraz przyjadą ci z wolontariatu i zrobi się zamieszanie. No patrz łatwe Dan: No na pewno.Tylko dla ciebie-uśmiechnął się słodko Cat :patrz, podchodzisz do konia od lewej strony i w strzemiono wkładasz lewę nogę a z prawej się odbijasz tak byś mógł przerzucić prawą nogę na drugą stronę. Rozumiesz? Dan: Na razie tak .-zrobił przestraszoną minę- ale będziesz trzymała tą klacz? Cat: Jaką klacz to jest ogier ! London mówisz '''TEN '''Londyn A nie '''TA' Londyn –popatrzyłam na niego jakbym miała zaraz go zabić.-tak będę go trzymała. Dan: Sorry ok. Czyli podchodzę do niego od lewej strony, Wkładam lewą nogę w strzemiono i przerzucam prawą nogę na drugą stronę tak ? Cat: Dokładnie. No dalej – zrobił to z zamkniętymi oczami i w mik siedział na koniu – no proszę otwórz oczy dAN: Ale nie spadnę ?-otworzył jedno oko – ja siedzę na koniu, ja tu siedze aaaaa!!-otworzył drugie oko i pogłaskał Londona po grzywie Cat: A teraz poprowadzę cię dobrze Dan: Nie ! Cat : Albo dam ci wolne lejce Dan: Ok ok.-powiedział przestraszony Chwyciłam konia za lejce i prowadziłam w kółko Daniela ten kurczowo trzymał cię siodła. Wzięłam potem doczepiłam taką ładną zieloną linkę zwaną lonżom i kazałam anglezować Danielowi. A potem przez 3 minuty przekonywałam mojego kolegę żeby za kłusował. Chwycił się siodła a ja wezwałam konia do kłusu. Posłuchał mnie od razu i zaczął delikatnie kłusować. Chyba London wiedział że ma nie doświadczonego jeźdźca na grzbiecie. Cat : London Stęp ! –powiedziałam przeciągając literę –ę- - a teraz Daniel zbierz wodzę ja cię odpinam od lonży i stępujesz konia a potem kończymy. W Jednym momencie ktoś na motorze wjechał na podwórko . Kiedy gasił motor z rury wydechowej tak jakby,,zastrzeliło’’ był to nieprzyjemny hałas. Zatkałam uszy i nie zauważyłam że mi się koń płoszy. London nie znał motorów więc miał prawo się wystraszyć.Kiedy zorientowałam się że Daniel wzywa pomocy pociągnęłam konia za lonże, podbiegłam do niego jak najszybciej i chwyciłam za uzdę ten po chwili się uspokoił. Daniel zszedł i pogłaskał Londona. Powiedział że sam podepnie go do tamtej rury a ja poszłam rozmówić się z Motocyklistą. Ten oto osobnik siedział w kasku na motorze. Więc ja wyszłam z padoku i podeszłam do naszego nie chcianego gościa. Cat: Czy pan do cholery nie wie że nie wjeżdża się motorem na teren stajni ?-powiedziałam z nerwem –Przecież może nam pan konie wystraszyć. ??: Ale nic się nie stało ! CAT: Stało się, przecież on –pokazałam na Dylana który właśnie głaskał konia –mógł spaść i sobie kark połamać ! ?: No i ? Cat: Gówno, a może zdjąłbyś ten kask jak ze mną rozmawiasz ? –kierowca zdjął kask- K-kastel ? –powiedziałam totalnie zaskoczona. Kas: Nie święty Mikołaj, ale miałaś minę … Cat ; Ty na wolontariacie ? Kas: A słyszałaś o czymś takim jak prace społeczne? Pieprzony kurator mi to załatwił pff... Cat…..-odwróciłam się na pięcie i odeszłam do Daniela. Dan I kto to był ? Cat: A frajer którego zwą Kastel- ten nic tylko popatrzył na mnie z miną,,AFCMN Dan: Nigdy już nie wsiądę na to stworzenia Cat jesteś pewien ? ***Kastiel*** No dobra Catlyn miała trochę racji ale nie za dużo. Bo co motorem jeździć nie można ??Podszedłem do rury wydechowej, by sprawdzić co to był ten hałas.Nic strasznego nie wykryłem, pewnie do paliwa dostała się woda. Miałem iść już do biura gdy usłyszałem oto taki dialog Dan ;I kto to był ? Cat: A frajer którego zwą Kastel- ten nic tylko popatrzył na nią z miną,,WTF’’ Dan: Nigdy już nie wsiądę na to stworzenia Cat jesteś pewien ? –powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Chłopak głaskał konia po szyi dziewczyna po pysku i gdzieś na środku ich ręce się spotkały. Chłopak splótł ich ręce i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i odeszła do innego konia. Jak na nich patrzyłem to ukuło mnie coś w okolicach serca. Jak nazwała mnie frajerem z pochmurniałem. Jestem o nią cholernie zazdrosny !Co ??? wróć ? co ja kurwa powiedziałem ? Ja jestem o nią zazdrosny ? I teraz jedno pytanie w mojej głowie, czy ja się zakochałem ? ---- No mam nadzieję że was nie zawiodłam . Chciałam napisać dla was specjalny rozdział sylwestrowy, ale źle rozplanowałam układ rozdziałów.Jeszcze jeden roździał musiał by być o wolontariacie a dopiero następny o Sylwestrze .Idziemy na taki układ? Ja piszę dwa roździały jak najszybciej i wstawiam je najdalej do soboty ok ?. Wstawiłabym szybciej ale dziś jakiś informatyk przychodzi do komputera mojego ojca i naprawia internet. Musi tam wszystkie kable odłączyć więc neta mam dopiero jutro.:( A wiecie jak to po sylwestrze ;D Podpowiem że w następnym rozdziale dołączy kolejny adorator Cat. Życzę wam udanego sylwestra ! I cało nocnej popijawy ;D Ps. Nie umiem robić ankiety więc się was tak zapytam ' Z kim powinna chodzić Catlyn? Daniel Kastiel ' ***KASTIEL*** Wszedłem do biura. Przywitała mnie jakaś ruda. Linda chyba ? Nie wiem nie pamiętam. Dala mi czerwoną koszulkę i smycz z kawałkiem papieru który miał robić za mój identyfikator. Przyjrzałem się mu było tam moje zdjęcie szkoła i numer telefonu do tej instytucji. Kobieta wręczyła mi puszkę i rzekła Lin: Będziesz stał przy ujeżdżalni. Kas: A co to ? Lin: Poszukaj dziewczynę z długimi czarnymi włosami. Tam będzie miała 3 konie. A i pomagasz wsadzać dzieci na grzbiet konia. Kas: dobrze – zrobiłem minę aniołka Lin: Pamiętaj nic nie kombinuj, bo jeden telefon i twój kurator będzie tu w minutę. Ka: Jasne- uśmiechnąłem się. - nara. Wyszedłem i skierowałem się w stronę ujeżdżalni. ***CATLYN*** Jak Daniel splótł nasze ręce poczułam się jak w niebie. Ma taką delikatną skórę. Było bosko ale uważam że to nie jest miłość. Po prostu moje zwierzęce,,ja’’ nie pogodziło się z faktem że muszę uwodzić Kastela i szuka wymówki. Przynajmniej takie jest moje zdanie. Niestety. Daniel poszedł do stajni po bat do lonżowania a w moją stronę zmierzał kastel .Chłopak stwierdził że ma stać z puszką przy ujeżdżalni. A niech go licho ! cały dzień z nim mam wytrzymać ? Wiecie co? Dziwnym faktem jest że dla mnie można powiedzieć że jest nawet miły.A dla innych ma całkiem inna,,maskę’’. Od kilku dni męczyło mnie to , w jaki sposób mam,,poderwać ‘’Kastela. Jak będę zachowywała się jak Amber to gówno mi to da. Jak będę sobą to może. Ale on chyba nie lubi takiego typu dziewczyn jakim jestem ja.I znów się zamyśliłam.Kastel żeby wybudzić mnie z tego transu złapał mnie za rękę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco Kas: Ej dziewczyno nie myśl tyle bo myśliwą zostaniesz ! Cat: A u ciebie działa to w ręcz przeciwnie, pomyśl czasem –kastel spojrzał mi się na rękę Kas: Ty masz tatuaż na nadgarstku ? Cat: Nie w ogóle nie widać - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. –to tatuaż i blizna, miałam bliznę w takim kształcie to ją za tatuowałam Kas: Co on oznacza ? Cat: Nie ważne, patrz ktoś przyszedł – przecież nie powiem mu że każdy wilk ma takie znamię Kas: No faktycznie. Zaczął się wolontariat nie powiem Kastel w ogóle bardzo mi pomagał nie zmęczyłam się ani troszeczkę. A on od jakiejś dziewczynki zyskał przezwisko,Żaneta’ więc jak od niego coś chciałam to on tylko,,ja tylko lakier do paznokci potrafię dobierać’’ dużo się naśmiałam Dobiła godzina 16 a ja zgłodniałam poprosiłam mojego,Kolegę ‘ by poszedł mi do szafki po jedzonko. Po namowach zgodził się.A w tym czasie przyszedł jakiś gościu z dziewczynką która miała może 9 lat. Wsadziłam dziecko na konia i zapytałam się czy umie jeździć ta odpowiedziała że tak. To puściłam ją w zastępie. Lider szedł po kole a dziewczynka robiła wszystkie ćwiczenia rozgrzewające które jej zalecałam.Gdy nagle jej towarzysz się odezwał ??: Hej jestem Kevin a ty ? – powiedział z szarmanckim uśmiechem Cat: Catlyn ale mów Cat – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie. Kev: Ile masz lat ? Cat: 17 a ty? Kev: 19. Moja siostra jak jeździ ? Cat: Wiesz co uważam że dobrze sobie radzi.- usiadłam na płotku - jak na swój wiek ile ona ma ? Kev: Ma 9. Ona ma na imię Ania – mówił cały czas z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem, a ja odpowiadałam mu tym samym. Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze z piętnaście minut dziwnie długo nie ma kastela.Polubiłam tego Kevina ale kogoś mi cały czas przypominał. Więc zapytałam Cat: Przypominasz mi kogoś, jakiegoś rapera ? kEV: *uśmiechnął się * Cat ; Ty jesteś Z.B.U.K.U ? Kev: Brawo piąteczka ! – przybiliśmy piątkę Cat: Mam twoją płytę. Najlepszy jest,,czuję to ‘’ kev: A ja najbardziej lubię,,Witam cię w Hiszpanii ‘’ albo Torreador bitów. Cat: Masz talent, ja trochę rapowałam kev: Niech zgadnę : Amfa? Cat : Brawo,skąd wiedziałeś ? kev : Po głosie poznałem. A słuchaj nie chciałabyś może wybrać się z kolegą do kina ? Cat: Zależy z jakim kolegą ? – zobaczyłam przebłysk w jego oku. I przygryzłam wargę kev : A na przykład z takim Z.B.U.K.I.E.M. ? Cat: Ze zbukiem nie – posmutniał – ale z Kevinem może gdzieś wyskoczę - uśmiechnął się kev: To może dzisiaj o 19;30 w Galerii ? Cat: Spoko, a tym czasem masz – zdjęłam Anie z siodła – Mam nadzieje że się podobało. Ania : Tak bardzo !! Lider jest wspaniały !!Kevin a jutro przyjdziemy ? Kev: Dla ciebie siostra wszystko, Do zobaczenia – podszedł i pocałował moją dłoń. Cat: Do zobaczenia. Wolontariat skończyłam zaraz po jeździe z nim. Rozsiodłałam konie i pobiegłam sprintem do domu.Kiedy tam wbiegłam podejrzewam iż Kentin wyszedł ze swojego pokoju zobaczyć co się stało. Bo w oddali usłyszałam jakieś krzyki. Weszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam przekopywać szafę i w końcu wybrałam ! Zwykła czarna boxerka na cienkim ramiączku czarne slimy, szara bluza opadająca na jedno ramię z motywem jing jang a do tego zielone trampki i biała czapka z napisem,,HIP-HOP’’. Wbiegłam do toalety i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Ubrałam ten zestaw. Oczy pomalowałam na kolor brązowo – złoty zrobiłam ciemną kreskę i wytuszowałam rzęsy. Usta pociągnęłam brzoskwiniowym błyszczykiem. A włosy wyprostowałam. Wróciłam do mojego pokoju znalazłam bransoletkę i kolczyki z super menem spojrzałam na zegarek 19;01. Nawet niezły czas.Założyłam czapkę wzięłam jeszcze czarną torebkę do której włożyłam kasę telefon i kluczę. Ubrałam buty zarzuciłam na siebie kurtkę i zapukałam do pokoju brata. Cat: Ja wychodzę, jak coś co dzwoń Ken: Jasne Kas: A gdzie idziesz ? Cat : Do kina , A CO CIEBIĘ to interesuje ? Kas: No interesuje, z kim idziesz? Cat: Z kolegą, koniec przesłuchania ? Ken : Pa ! Wybiegłam z domu w centrum byłam o równo o 19:30. Tak jak mówił zabrał mnie do kina na,,noc horrorów ‘’ 4 godziny oglądania horrorów jak dla mnie spoko. Kevin kupił mi bilet a za to ja dorzuciłam się do zestawu Weszliśmy do Sali kinowej i zajęliśmy wyznaczone miejsca. Film zaczął się obrazem spalonego ciała. Horror był dosyć straszny ale nie dla mnie. Po godzinie szczałam z ludzi którzy krzyczeli,,AAAA’’ Kev: Jesteś nie możliwa – wyszeptał,a po moim ciele przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz Cat :Wiem – wzdrygnął się W końcu wyszliśmy z Sali kinowej. Sprawdziłam godzinę 0:58, o nieźle a jutro idę do pracy ale do 12 bo sylwester. A no jo muszę kupić prezent urodzinowy Kentinowi ale wyprawiamy w sylwestra Cat: No to pa ! dziękuję za wspaniały wieczór Kev: Odprowadzę cię – Złapał mnie za rękę i poszliśmy w stronę mojego domu. Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu pożegnałam się z Kevinem buziakiem w polik. Następnie wróciłam do domu, znużona zasnęłam. ---- Dobra macie roździał, pierdolić to że mi się nie podoba. A wy tak to ja też. A Tetraz do ciebię MÓWIĘ,TAK DO CIEBIĘ Rejven24 i do ciebię Paulinkawi!!!! U mnie rozdział jest teraz czekam na was !! Tak to jest szantaż ! Czekam na was, Pozdrawiam ;*** -Cholera rzesz jasna ! spóźnię się !!! Kentin Frajerze !! trzeba było m nie budzić !!!Jack !!! ciebie też zabiję !!- Tak,jak pewnie już wiecie spóźniłam się do pracy. Kiedy obudziłam się była 07:42. Wyskoczyłam jak poparzona z łózka w locie chwytając czerwoną bluzkę i kremowe spodnie.. Wbiegłam do kibla, założyłam bieliznę,bluzkę i spodnie.Podłączyłam prostownicę w tym czasie zrobiłam grubą kreskę a usta pomalowałam błyszczykiem. Szybko rozczesałam i wyprostowałam włosy. Wzięłam torbę, założyłam buty i szybkim krokiem wkroczyłam do kuchni siedzieli tam moi współlokatorzy Cat: Obiecuję że pożałujecie – wycedziłam przez zęby Jac: Czego ? że księżniczki nie obudziliśmy ? Cat: A ty kochasiu – złapałam go za ramię w taki sposób by patrzył mi w oczy – zapraszam cię dzisiaj na matę. Catlyn pokaże ci co to znaczą sztuki walki i co oznacza walka mieczem.-uśmiechnęłam się słodko a jemu mina zbladła. Ken: Masz przejebane hahah Cat: a TY pamiętasz jaki dziś dzień ? Ken: Wtorek ? Cat:31 grudnia 2013 roku Sylwester geniuszu !!! Ja jestem w pracy. Ty –pokazałam na kena- kupujesz alkohol i chuj mnie to z kąt weźmiesz kasę, a ty – pokazałam na jacka – jeżeli chcesz z nami siedzieć i się bawić to kupujesz chipsy i też nie wiem z kąt weźmiesz kasę Jac: A ty co robisz ? Cat; Ja piekę tort bo jak wiesz dziś w sylwestra wyprawiamy 17 urodziny Kena, a poza tym robię zapiekanki. Coś jeszcze > Ken: A kto picie przyniesie ? Cat: To w pewnym stopniu też twoja działka ale chyba też Kastel dogadajcie się z nim ja lecę do pracy pa ! W pracy dostałam opieprz od Franceski że musiała być na ujeżdżalni, bo podobno tego nie lubi. Dzień mijał mi dość pracowicie. Kastel był dzisiaj aż za bardzo rozmowny a mnie nawalał łeb. Zagroziłam mu więc że jeszcze będzie cos gadał to wsadzę go na konia i każę mu galopować o dziwo zamknął się. Na jazdę wpadła Ania z rodzicami dzięki czemu ich poznałam. Jego mama jest cudowna i straszni miła, bardzo fajnie mi się z nią gadało. Jej ojcu specjalnie nie przypadłam do gustu. Trudno. O 13 byłam w domu. Wzięłam szybki prysznic. Potem zaczęłam piec to ciasto. Zrobiłam masę czekoladowo śmietankową. umieściłam ją w tortownicy. Po 40 minutach zaczęłam ozdabiać tort. W wokół niego postawiłam kit katy a na wierz wysypałam z 4 duże paczki M&M i przewiązałam tort różową wstążką. thumb Poszłam do mojego pokoju i przebrałam się w biały top sportowy odsłaniający mój kolczyk w brzuchu o kształcie wilka. Szare dresy i trampki. sport Zaprosiłam Jeka na rozgrzewkę po 2 godzinach treningu dosłownie błagał mnie byśmy już skończyli. Cat: To co księżniczka daje radę a taki chłopczyk jak ty nie ? oj – uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko Jac: tak nie daję już rady wygrałaś ! Cat: Tylko pamiętaj jak dziś się schlasz to jutro na pobudkę masz takie coś. Dzisiaj były podstawy judo a gdzie dopiero technika ?.Ale nawet dobrze radzisz sobie z mieczem Jac: Dzięki Wróciłam do mojego pokoju i spojrzałam na zegarek 16: 20 za 10 minut ma być Avril Podeszłam więc szybko do szafy i szukałam czegoś na sylwestra Na sylwestra CAT ok. Mam ubranie, zawędrowałam więc do pokoju by zobaczyć jak udało się chłopakom przenieść kanapę. Przenieśli ją pod okno, zajmowała całą ścianę. Ale dzięki temu praktycznie cały salon był wolny. Pod ścianą naprzeciwko postawili stół gdzie postawili różne żelki chipsy itp. W rogu salonu postawili dwie lodówki podróżne z alkoholem. Dobrze się spisali. Usiadłam na kanapie i zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi jak na złość.Otworzyłam drzwi nie zdążyłam zobaczyć kto to bo od razu leżałam na ziemi Av: Cat !! Boże jak ja tęskniłam !! Cat: A Avril ja też !!! ale już zejdź ze mnie !! Av: Nie!! – dała mi całusa w polik – teraz już mogę zejść. Cat: Idź do pokoju na lewo tam jest mój pokój zrobiłam ci kilka wolnych półek a tu –pokazałam na pomieszczenie naprzeciw mnie - to toaleta Av: ok ja idę się wykąpać *****2 godziny później***** Av: Cat !! Ja rozumiem że ty się przebierasz ! Ale ja nie umiem podgrzewać zapiekanek w szybkowarze !! ro: No Jezu patrz ja ci pomogę !! Av: Rozalia nie ma takiej opcji !! Roz: No daj mi to ! Av: Nie – chyba zaraz do nich pójdę – AŁAAAAA!!! Kiedy usłyszałam krzyk byłam już ubrana a pozostało mi jedynie wyprostować i zakręcić włosy Więc zostawiając te sprzęty pobiegłam do kuchni, zobaczyłam tam Avril kucającą i trzymającą się za rękę. Popatrzyła na mnie jej oczy zaczęły robić się niebieskie, zaczęła drżeć jej warga. Ona zaraz zamieni się w wilka ! ona jest po prostu wściekła ! Cat: * Avril uciekaj do toalety zaraz przyjdę * Av: *Spróbuję !*- i w tym momencie uciekła do toalety a ja podbiegłam do Rozy. Roz: Ja nie chciałam jej nic zrobić ! Cat : Nic jej nie zrobiłaś, ona po prostu pobiegła zanurzyć to pod zimną wodą – zgrabnie skłamałam –nie martw się –uśmiechnęłam się do niej i nastawiłam zapiekanki. Następnie pobiegłam do toalety zastałam tam Avril siedzącą na sedesie, uklękłam i złapałam ją za tą rękę którą właśnie się oparzyła rana wrzała czyi się goiła po minucie nie było śladu. Cat: Wszystko ok ?-zapytałam z troską Av: Tak już tak po prostu się wkurzyłam. -prychnęła Cat: teraz się uspokój, najlepiej idź do mojego pokoju i nie wychodź z tam tond aż cię nie zawołam ok ?? Av: OK – i wyszła a ja spokojnie skończyłam moją fryzurę i makijaż Gdy byłam gotowa wyszłam z toalety i poprosiłam Avril by mi pomogła w rozstawianiu, co prawda Rozalia prawie to zrobiła ale miałyśmy jej pomóc. Gdy skończyliśmy przyszedł Kastel i Lysander zaraz po nich przyszła Violetta, Alex i Armin . Każdy coś przyniósł, wiec w krótce nasz stół był zastawiony aż po brzegi i sama lodówka też. Pieski jeszcze zamknęłam z wodą i jedzeniem w moim pokoju by się nie bały petard. A z mojego pokoju wzięłam jeszcze jedną rzecz. CaT : To co zaczynamy imprezę ? – powiedziałam i pomachałam 2 woreczkami jeden był z zieloną substancją a drugi z białym proszkiem.. Kas: O nie grzeczna dziewczynka haahahah… VioL: J-ja d-d-dziękuje … Roz: Ej Wiolka nie pękaj.- Rozalii aż oczy się świeciły Lys: Wiecie że to nie zdrowe i nie legalne ? Ken: Lys nie mów mi że pierwszy raz weźmiesz Av: Kto ma lufkę ? Cat: JA hahha dobra to dla Violki i Lyśka Amfa bo słabsza. Kas : Dobra dawaj ja ubiję – rzuciłam mu worek i naczynie a sama podeszłam do bliźniaków, Wioletty i lyandra by pokazać im jak się wciera amfetaminę. I tak zaczęła się impreza . Mi pozwolono wziąć pierwszego bucha, bo niby mam najsilniejsze płuca. Włączyliśmy muzykę i stwierdziliśmy że gramy w grę karcianą,,oszust’’ oczywiście jak komuś nie udało się oszukać i musiał brać wszystkie karty to nie obeszło się bez wyzwisk w stronę osoby która odkryła oszusta, wyzwiska były różne np. Wioletta nazwała Kastela,,Zenek z Japonii ’’ Avril od Alexa dostała Adrian, przez to pomiędzy nimi wybuchła 3 wojna światowa. Skończyło się tak że Avril siedziała dosłownie na Alexym Było to prześmieszne. Chyba tylko ja i Armin korzystaliśmy zwykłych wyzwisk jak : ,, Ty frajerze jebany / nie doruchany ’’. Wygrał Jack. Stwierdziliśmy że zjemy tort, był pyszny. I poszła pierwsza butelka wódki. Jack upierał się że też chce ale mu nie daliśmy, choć pewnie jak nie patrzyliśmy to sam sobie wziął bo po zerowej chodził zygzakiem. No ale nie byliśmy aż tacy źli Ken pomyślał o niej i o Wiolce kupił im piwo,, desperados ‘’ które jest mało alkoholowe. Po kilku piwach nawet Violetta i Lysander się rozkręcili. O mały włos Alex nie rozbił sobie głowy, w ostatnim momencie złapał go Kentin. Prawda była taka że Alex zaczął pic już na,,zgon’’ Więc położyliśmy go na łóżku Jeka . Następnie pograliśmy w kenta < potem wyjaśnię.> grę skończyliśmy po 2 godzinach i też nie obeszło się bez krzyków. Była 23: 30 od godziny trwały już dzikie tańce poszłam się napić. Wlałam sobie do szklanki wódkę i kolę ktoś mnie złapał za ramię a ja odruchowo odwróciłam się i wylałam brązowy płyn na Kastela. Kas: Cholera! Cat: chodź zmyję ci to – złapałam go za rękę i zaprowadziłam do mojego pokoju – ja pójdę po koszulkę dla ciebie – tak jak chciałam zrobiłam i zaprowadziłam kastela do toalety –Masz załóż to może być za duża Kas: Dzięki Z.B.U.U.KU -czuję to Odwróciłam się do zlewu by zaprać plamę, spojrzałam do góry na zegar 23;59. Odwróciłam się do Kastela, nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć po ten mnie pocałował . Oddawałam każdy jego nawet najmniejszy namiętny pocałunek. Jedną rękę wplotłam w jego włosy a drugą położyłam na jego karku. W uszach usłyszałam hałas petard , lecz nie przerwałam pocałunku. Czułam się wręcz magicznie. Nic się nie liczyło tylko ja i on, tylko MY. Kastel powoli odsunął swoje usta od moich, otworzyłam oczy. Kastel się uśmiechnął a ja przywarłam moim ciałem do jego, przytuliłam się jak naj mocniej mogłam. Odkleiłam się i uśmiechnęłam się blado, spojrzałam na zegarek 00:02 Cat: To był najlepiej zakończony i najlepiej rozpoczęty rok w moim życiu – w uśmiechu pokazałam moje białe zęby – idziemy ? Kas: Tak – też się uśmiechnął i złapał mnie za rękę Cat: NAJLEPSZEGO W NOWYM ROKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roz/ Av/Vi/ Jac./Lys/Ken/ Ar ; NAJLEPSZEGO AAA!! Ubraliśmy się w kurtki i buty, zeszliśmy na dół by puszczać petardy. Fajerwerki były piękne. Różnobarwne wybuchy. Ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Nie chciało mi się już bawić w podchody. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Jackoba uśmiechnął się i wpił mi się w usta.Pocałunek nie trwał długo może 12 sekund ale był przepełniony uczuciami takimi jak, tęsknota, miłość, wrażliwość a za razem łapczywość. Ten akt trwałby jeszcze dłużej gdyby ktoś nie rzucił szklanej butelki o ziemię która się rozbiła. To był Kastel uciekł. Rzuciłam się za nim w pogoń złapałam go na polanie gdzie na szczęście nikogo nie było. Cat: Kastel co ty odpierdalasz!? Kas: A ty co ? 4 minuty temu całowałaś się ze mną a teraz z nim ! Cat: On mnie zaskoczył !!Co miałam zrobić ? ! Kas; Odepchnąć go ? cokolwiek ? Cat: Kastel to nie moja wina …. Kas: Łatwa jesteś.-powiedział z jadem w głosie – naprawdę jesteś łatwa – w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy.Na moich rękach zaczęły pojawiać się czarne linie. Zaczęłam się trząść, ale w jednej chwili opanowałam przemianę i wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko na co on zasługiwał. Cat: Ja jestem łatwa ? ! To raczej kurwa ty jesteś łatwy ! wystarczyło kilka słodkich słówek, pożyczenie kilka szlug i już się na mój widok śliniłeś co?! I myślałeś pewnie ,,Jestem taki boski każda laska ślini się na mój widok A ja ją poderwę ’’ Wiedziałam to Roza mnie ostrzegła. Grałam w twoją grę … Nigdy nic do ciebie nie czułam. Prawda myślałam że jesteś spoko kumplem. Znam cię miesiąc jak mogłeś nawet pomyśleć że mnie poderwiesz co?.-padłam na kolana, zaczął padać ulewny deszcz zasłaniający moje łzy. - Przelizałeś się ze mną 2 razy i co myślisz że jestem twoją własnością? Kas: Nie pogarszaj swojej sprawy. Udowodniłaś właśnie że jesteś jeszcze łatwiejsza. U dziewczyn zawsze jest tak że jak się z kimś przeliżą to myślą że chodzą z chłopakiem , a u ciebie tak nie jest Cat: Widzisz jestem inna. Kiedyś taka byłam ale coś mnie zmieniło.-wstałam z kolan i stanęłam twarz w twarz z nim Kas: No co się takiego stało – powiedział z pogardą Cat: Powiem ci bo uważam że zrozumiesz. Mój były chłopak popełnił samobójstwo………. A ja nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!!.Rozumiesz to ? Kochałam go najmocniej na świecie, był jedynym moim oparciem i się zabił.To moja wina ja go nie powstrzymałam. –przygryzłam wargę – to moja wina, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę …… Kas: Catlyn..-powiedział łagodnie i złapał mnie za rękę, wyrwałam ją niemal natychmiast Cat: Zostaw mnie!!!! Kas: Catlyn przepraszam..- spotulniał – przepraszam nie wiedziałem …. Cat: A co może teraz jak jest chwila wyznań i rozpierdoliłeś mi całego sylwestra może powiesz mi jeszcze że się we mnie zakochałeś ?? Kas: ……….-nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, aż się zarumienił Cat: *podeszłam i oparłam moje ręce na jego klatce piersiowej , ten się uśmiechnął –jesteś zwykłą kurwą, mendą społeczną –wyszeptałam – nie chce cię nigdy więcej widzieć na oczy !- odepchnęłam go z całej siły, przewrócił się aj a rzuciłam się w szalony bieg. Dobiegłam na sąsiednie osiedle zobaczyłam Roki. Dziewczynę której nienawidziłam z całego serca była po prostu głupia suką. Miałam teraz to gdzieś, przykucnęłam i płakałam dalej. Rok: Co chłopak cię rzucił ? Cat: A nie wiesz że nie chodzi się samemu po osiedlu ? Rok: Co mi grozi ? haha Cat *szeptem* DISILLUSION – wyjęłam sztylet z buta – kto ci grozi ? ja- rzuciłam się na nią z nożem.Wyżyłam się na niej,dostała chyba 5 ciosów może więcej miałam to w dupie znowu użyłam zaklęcia by mój miecz, sztylet i kastet był znów nie widoczny. I po prostu biegłam, na krańcu miasta zamieniłam się w wilka i biegłam dalej miałam na wszystko wyjebane. Chciałam z tam tond uciec. Biegłam, biegłam i biegłam. poruszałam się głównie lasem więc nikt chyba mnie nie widział, z resztą Nic się nie liczyło musiałam po prostu poukładać myśli, musiałam odpocząć. ---- Mam nadzieję że warto było czekać. Jeżeli tak to dziękujcię temu panu Z.B.U.K.U. Pisanie tego rozdziału szło mi jak krew z nosa, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Od Autora: Powiem tak rozdział jest Chujowy ;3. Nic specjalnego sie nie dzieje i wiem że to jest moja wina ale zwalę to na problemy w klubie sportowym. Załatwiliśmy co prawda salę ale zrobisz dwa przewroty i już masz spotkanie z ścianą.Ale wróćmy do rozdziału. Na pewno jest pełno błędów ortograficznych ! Uprzedzam, bo cały czas je poprawiałam az w końcu siły nie miałam. Jeżeli następny rozdział wyjdzie tak jak ja chcę to może trochę się zadzieje. Nw kiedy będzie next. Ale mam nadzieje, że moje wypociny wam się spodobają. No nic zapraszam ;D Na ustach poczułam wodę, dzięki czemu się obudziłam. Wstałam do pół siadu więc mogłam się rozejrzeć w około . Byłam w lesie, leżałam na mokrej, brudnej i zimnej ziemi.Nagle uderzył we mnie silny ból głowy, gorszy niż po kacu. Starałam sobie coś przypomnieć ale nic nie przyszło mi do głowy. Poczułam szelest liści i wiatru. Instynktownie zagarnęłam włosy za ucho by móc lepiej słyszeć napastnika. I nagle stanęła przede mną piękna złotowłosa dziewczyna która miała czarne końcówki i tego samego koloru oczy. Była to Nikita nimfa leśna która miała nadprzyrodzone moce. Jej ojciec był diabłem a matka zaś aniołem dlatego była piękna jak i nie molarna. Dziewczyna usiadła na kamieniu i bacznie mi się obserwowała. Cat: Dlaczego mi się przyglądasz ? – spytałam nie pewnie Nik: Bo lubię patrzeć na osoby które mają więcej rozumu niż szczęścia – powiedziała lekko – nie pamiętasz co się stało prawda, ? nie wiesz gdzie jesteś ? Czego się dopuściłaś i jakie poniesiesz z tego konsekwencje.. Nie pamiętasz tak samo co się działo z Kastielem pod twoją nie obecność. heheh od czego tu zacząć ?- zaczęła chodzić w wokół mnie. – A może nic ci nie powiem.MOŻE pozostawię tobie to do odkrycia ? Jak uważasz ….?? Może film o tym powstanie co ? Nie będziesz oglądać ?tytuł to,,Oszukać przeznaczenie’ Więc już nie mędrkuję pokażę ci drogę jak brak kadrowych, niechętnie pomogę. Po pierwsze nie jestem Nikita to tylko skrót od imienia Nikkifortis. Usiądź bo trochę to zajmie.. – usiadłam na ziemi dziewczyna zrobiła to samo a mnie przeszywał dreszcz jej spojrzenia. – Do którego momentu pamiętasz ? Cat: Pamiętam jak pocałowałam się z Kastelem w toalecie, potem zeszliśmy na dół tam pocałował mnie z zaskoczenia Kevin, potem pokłóciłam się z Kastelem uciekłam.. I i zadźgałam jakąś dziewczynę … Nik: Nie zadźgałaś jej. Cat: Co? Nik: Prawda jest taka że ta dziewczyna nie żyje. Ale ty zadałaś jej 2 ciosy nożem. Twoją robotę dokończył jej były chłopak który ją zgwałcił.Nie zabiłaś jej ale zapoczątkowałaś cierpienie.Może zacznę od tego ile cię nie ma w domu co? Dziś jest 24 stycznia 2014 roku. Znajdujesz się we Francji. Cat: Co się stało potem z Kastelem ? Nik : Kastel zaczął się staczać. Pije, bierze. Obwinia się o to że zniknęłaś Catlyn ja rozumiem że on ciebie zranił. Powiedział że jesteś łatwa ale to było w przypływie złości.On cię kocha,Catlyn. Tylko ty możesz go uratować, masz misje. Ale teraz zastanów się co dla ciebie Kastel zrobił ile miałaś z nim dobrych i złych chwil znasz go 3 miesiące. Ale teraz się zastanów czy nie zależy tobie na nim ? Czy nie zabolały cię jego słowa. Czyżby nie spłynęła nawet jedna łza po twoim licu gdy cię obrażał ? Czy on na serio nic dla ciebie nie znaczy ?. Czyżby ta misja nie stała się zbyt osobista. Zastanów się.. Zamknęłam oczy przez myśli przeszły mi wszystkie momenty z Kastelem. Te dobre i te złe. A niektóre były czarno białe . Np. moment kiedy Daniel splótł moje i jego ręce, sytuacja na polanie i nie wiem dlaczego wspomnienie z toalety było tego samego koloru. Przypomniały mi się święta, to jak robiliśmy kakałko u kastela, jak demon bawił się z Lakszmi i Brutusem, momenty kiedy na przywitanie i na pożegnanie przytulałam się z nim też były czarno białe. Moment kiedy spaliśmy razem na kanapie. Nikk: A teraz przypomnij sobie momenty z Danielem Ta sama sytuacja. Znów zamknęłam oczy i znów na myśl przyszły mi wspomnienia ale wszystkie były kolorowe. Sytuacja jak Daniel złapał mnie za rękę. Wspomnienie jak uczyłam go jeździć. I jak się poznaliśmy, jak odprowadził mnie do domu. Mało tego było Nikk: A teraz z Kevinem – powiedziała coraz spokojniejszym głosem Nie otwierając oczu wykonałam polecenie. Zobaczyłam nas na ujeżdżalni z Ann. Nas w kinie jak mówił mi że jestem nie możliwa. Potem jak mnie odprowadził do domu. A ostatnie wspomnienie było czarno białe a mianowicie jak mnie pocałował. Nikk: Dobrze a Teraz przypomnij sobie Melchiora Cat: Kogo ?- zapytałam z niedowierzaniem – niee… Nikk; Tak – ryknęła na mnie. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, zamknęłam oczy i przywołałam wszystkie wspomnienia. Wszystkie te lepsze i te gorsze. Pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl to jak poprosił mnie o chodzenie i nasza pierwsza randka. Potem nasz pierwszy pocałunek podczas gry w butelkę pamiętam jak bosko się w tedy czułam. Następne wspomnienie był to nasz pierwszy raz. Potem pojawiło się wspomnienie czarno białe kiedy się kłóciliśmy, kłóciliśmy się w tedy jeżeli dobrze pamiętam o chłopaka który mnie podrywał a ja sobie nic z tego nie robiłam. Następne wspomnienia były kolorowe jedno było jak Melch siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę a ja leżealam i trzymałam głowę na jego brzuchu a on gładził mnie po głowie. Następnie pokazało się wspomnienie silniejsze od reszty, po moim policzku spłynęła łza .Znałam za dobrze to wspomnienie, nie chciałam znów na nie patrzeć ale nie potrafiłam zatrzymać pędzącego wiru jakim jest magia wspomnień, a może po prostu ja nie chciałam ? **WSPOMNIENIE** Cat: Melchi chodź !- rozbawiona krzyknęłam do chłopaka, chłopak podszedł i złapał mnie za rękę, następnie pocałował mnie w czoło – dzisiaj długo siedzieliśmy u Karola jest po zerowej Melch: I co z tego mamy, siebie nic się nie stanie ?? :Jesteś tego taki pewien ? – z zaułków zaczęli wychodzić dobrze zbudowani mężczyźni. Otoczyli nas. Chłopak przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Melch: nie bój się-szepnął Cat: nie boję –odpowiedziałam. ??: No gołąbeczki, jak tam życie ?. Nie bójcie się my tylko chwile się z wami pobawimy i skończymy obiecuję – powiedział z cynicznym uśmieszkiem Cat: Czego wy chcecie – wyrwałam się z objęć ?? ; Czego pytasz? dobre pytanie ?-podtrzymywał mój podbródek ręką – my chcemy tego chłopaka – wyrwałam mu się – jeżeli go zostawisz to nic się nie stanie tobie Cat: Czego wy od niego chcecie? ???; Ktoś musi zapłacić długi jego brata. Ich matka nie spisała się za dobrze. Melch: Co wyście zrobili z moją matką !? ???; A nic takiego hehhe nie cierpiała za długo – jednym susem chłopak znalazł się przy napastniku i chwycił go za kołnierz. Tamten go uderzył I Melchior kulił się na ziemi z bólu – odważny jesteś. Ale nie powinieneś. A tobie dziewczynko radzę uciekać bo i tobie stanie się krzywda Cat: Nie … Mel; Cat uciekaj ja dam se radę ! Cat: Nie.. Nie zrobię tego … - powiedziałam obojętnie ??: Oj dziewczynko złe posunięcie. No to co koledzy, dzisiaj w nocy mamy zabawę. A jak będzie się rzucać poderżniemy jej gardło i najwyżej wyruchamy jej zwłoki.- przywódca gangu złapał mnie za rękę. Cat: Nawet nie wiesz jaką głupotę zrobiłeś łapiąc mnie za rękę ??: A co jakiegoś syfa dostanę ??heheh Cat: Nie ale źle skończysz.- obróciłam się do niego tyłem i wykonałam rzut soina-ge ten leżał na ziemi oszołomiony Reszta gangu : Nie powinnaś tego robić Cat: Na serio ? GANG: Tak ! – faceci teraz okrążyli mnie zbliżali się coraz bliżej zaczęłam się martwić wyciągnęłam z pochwy miecz ci się na chwile wycofali ale potem znów napierali. Jeden prawie mnie złapał za włosy odcięłam mu rękę ten zaczął krzyczeć następny dostał w nogę, trzeci w okolice szyi a czwarty z kijem bejsbolowym rzucił się na mnie wiec zamachnęłam się mocniej mieczem i obcięłam mu głowę a dodatkowo mieczem przeszyłam jego ciało. – Dobra my zajmijmy się chłopakiem jest w szoku nie będzie się bronił ! Szef gangu : Nie ja go skopię a wy na nią !!- rzucili się na mnie wszyscy na raz, przygnietli mnie swoim ciężarem dostrzegłam Melchiora był przerażony spojrzałam mu w oczy i krzyknęłam Cat: Melchior Przepraszam !!!- zamknęłam oczy wybudziłam w sobie wilka otworzyłam powieki by pokazać je mojemu chłopakowi –przepraszam – zamieniłam się w wilka. Gang: O ja pierdolę !!! Co to kurwa jest !! !- bali się wyczułam to zaczęli uciekać jednym skokiem znalazłam się przed nimi i zagrodziłam drogę.. szef: To był zły pomysł !! Ja pierdolę przecież to jest większe od niedźwiedzia ! OO bożę!! Skoczyłam na tego ich całego szefa zaczął machać rękami chwyciłam go do pyska i zaczęłam powoli zaciskać zęby słyszałam chrupot łamanych kości. Ten cały czas krzyczał było to denerwujące, więc zamachnęłam się i wyrzuciłam go na ścianę. Nie trzeba było więcej. Stanęłam jakbym miała zaraz skoczyć i ostro warknęłam. Tamci uciekli. Podeszłam ostrożnie do Melchiora ten zemdlał wzięłam go ostrożnie do pyska i pobiegłam do jego domu. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu wskoczyłam do jego pokoju przez otwarte okno . Położyłam go na łóżku przybrałam już normalną postać. Przykryłam go kocem, sama zeszłam na dół zobaczyć czy nikogo nie ma w domu w kuchni leżała karteczka o treści Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. On miał rodziców ja nie. Zawsze podczas świąt Ashton jechał do rodziny, niestety jego rodzice w zeszłym roku zginęli. Avril dostawała od nich pocztówkę a ja nic. Zawsze byłam sama na tym świecie. Nigdy nikogo nie obchodziłam. Mogłam robić co chciałam. Tylko policja mnie lubiła … Często mnie łapali np. za przeklinanie w miejscach publicznych, a palenie czy picie alkoholu. Ale jak zaczęłam się spotykać z Melchiorem to skończyły się moje występki i siedzenie na policji. No cóż koniec rozmyśleni. Poszłam spać. Następnego dnia Zrobiłam śniadanie i poszłam z nim do pokoju. Talerz położyłam na biurku. Usiadlam na krańcu łóżka pocałowałam Melchiora w czoło , wstał i usiadł oparty o ścianę. Mel: Cat ja jestem pojebany ja myślę że ty jesteś Wilkołakiem i umiesz walczyć mieczem. –patrzył na mnie jak na pojebaną Cat: Melchior posłuchaj mnie –złapałam chłopaka za rękę. – Masz rację. Ja jestem wilkiem i potrafię walczyć mieczem czy inną białą bronią Jestem wilkiem z plemienia Quilete czyli jestem czystej krwi. W naszym rodzie mieszkam od 3 roku życia. Nasz ród ma chronić ludzkość przed niebezpieczeństwem. Mel: Kłamiesz, chcesz ze mnie debila zrobić – wyrwał moją rękę –jak możesz po 2 latach związku! Myślałem że coś dla ciebie znaczę! Rozległ się dźwięk telefon Melchiora dzwonek nie dawał spokoju i cały czas leciała muzyka paktofoniki ,,Mam jedną pierdolną schizofrenię, Zaburzenia emocjonalne, proszę puścić to na antenie …’’ Cat: Odbierzesz to , to wyjdę ! Melch : I tak mnie oszukujesz możesz iść Cat: Czemu miałabym oszukiwać cię w takiej sprawię ?NARA – ten tylko odwrócił wzrok – kocham cię –wyszeptałam i wyszłam z pokoju dałabym sobie głowę obciąć że słyszałam jeszcze ,,ja ciebie też.’’ Następne wspomnienie było czarno białe było to wspomnienie kiedy ja znalazłam Melchiora zakrwawionego w wannie. Obok niego pojawił się fioletowy duszek z jego postacią. Tylko wilki widzą takie małe osoby jest to oznaka że osoby nie idzie już uratować. Tak samo jak wilki się skupią potrafią zobaczyć ślad zapachu. Taki kolorowy dym oznaczający różne aury. Ale o tym potem. Duszek pokazywał mi znaki, prosił o wolność. Cat; Kocham cię, na zawsze.-wyszeptałam ze łzami w oczach, następnie pocałowałam chłopaka i wgryzłam się w jego szyję ssałam jego krew cały czas płacząc. To był najgorszy dzień mojego życia. Wspomnienia się rozmyły. Siedziałam znów w tym lesie Cała zapłakana.Na brudnej i zimnej trawie. A przede mną klęczała Nikifortis Cat: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś !! Co dlaczego! ?- odepchnęłam ją upadła a sama wstałam Nik: Ja chciałam ci po prostu udowodnić kto był najważniejszy, a kto teraz jest najważniejszy. –powiedziała spokojnie Cat: Nie rozumiem cię.- złapałam się za głowę Nik: Powiem inaczej. Jeżeli teraz podejmiesz złą decyzję możesz wszystko zjebać, ale ja na twoim miejscu nie wybaczałabym tak szybko kastelowi. Niech się pomęczy. Tylko nie zapomnij do niego wpaść jak wrócisz bo on dostanie zapaść. A jeżeli chodzi o Kevina … Wiesz że umiem przewidywać przyszłość. Ale może trzeba najpierw kogoś zranić by móc z nim wieść szczęśliwe życie ? – puściła mi oczko – musisz wracać inaczej nie zdążysz do Kastiela i na radę.To znaczy rada jest za 3 tygodnie ale jakoś nie wierzę ci że dotrzesz do domu szybko jeżeli cię nie pośpieszę. Cat: Dziękuję Nik: Masz – podała mi przepiękną złotą bransoletę – noś ją w ważnych sytuacjach. Broń borze codziennie bo zdziczejesz.! A jeśli nosisz tą bransoletkę to nie boisz się ognia i możesz nim kontrolować. Taka dodatkowa moc. Cat: Dziękuję, sorry że pytam ale masz coś do jedzenia ? Nik: Tak oczywiście zaraz ci coś dam. Ale jeszcze chciałam się zapytać czy wiesz że masz prawdziwy charakterek wilka ? Cat: Nie,,, dlaczego niby ? Nik: BO jak miałaś szał wilka i chyba 7 dni nic nie jadłaś, przechodził tędy człowiek. Co prawda rzuciłaś się na niego ale w ostatniej chwili ogarnęłaś się i go nie zjadłaś ani nawet nie ugryzłaś. To oznacza że jak pierwsze wilki potrafisz polować. I oznacza też że masz dobre serce – złapała mnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło – masz –podała mi jedzenie – nie zapomnij o mnie proszę.. I kieruj się na południowy zachód szybciej. Cat; Dziękuję za wszystko ! Nigdy nie zapomnę obiecuje! ! Do widzenia ! Nik: Żegnaj! I ruszyłam. Tak jak mówiła Nikki tamtą drogą szybciej w domu byłam 27 stycznia. Z tego co mogłam wywnioskować było wczesne popołudnie. Upewniłam się że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i wskoczyłam na blok. Dalej tak już tylko do mojego wieżowca. Kiedy znalazłam się na nim otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Ok , przepraszam że tak dlugo czekaliście . Na końcu jest wyjaśnienie i proszę I zapraszam do zakładki ,,Bohaterowie' ***** Zdjęłam buty i natychmiast wbiegłam do pokoju zrzucając z siebie tą nieznośną sukienkę i rajstopy . Brr! – pomyślałam . Wzięłam pierwsze lepsze ubrania i weszłam do toalety . Stwierdziłam że wejdę na wagę - 50 kg takie cyferki na niej zobaczyłam. Nonono schudłam aż 5 kg ale i tak jestem cholernie gruba . Weszłam pod prysznic .Mogłam dosłownie policzyć wszystkie moje żebra . No ale bez przesady że wiecie takie wychudzone same kości . Po prostu były widoczne ale nie jakoś szaleńczo , nie zwracając uwagi na moją tęgą tuszę wróciłam do mycia się . Nawet nie wiecie jak miło umyć włosy po prawie 3 tygodniach przerwy . Umyłam się dokładnie i chyba po pół godzinie gorącej kąpieli , umyłam zęby i się ubrałam w czerwoną bluzkę z prześwitującym tyłem . Zwykłe niebieskie rurki . Oczy pomalowałam na beżowo , wytuszowałam je potem tuszem i dopełniłam kredką . Usta pomalowałam na blado różowy . Stwierdziłam że pomaluję sobie paznokcie . Wybrałam biały lakier z kolorowymi wzorkami . Kiedy wyschły poszłam do szafy i wygrzebałam naszyjnik z serduszkiem od Melchiora . Jak z nim byłam to nigdy się z nim nie rozstawałam . Nawet jak stanęliśmy do walki z wargami < złe wilki co podlegają gobliną .Miałam go pod zbroją . Założyłam go i postanowiłam że znów nigdy się z nim nie rozstanę . Założyłam jeszcze bransoletkę i weszłam do salonu . Spojrzałam na zegarek 11;30 . No ładnie . Odpaliłam telewizor i wskoczyłam na kanapę . Przyszły się połasić Lakszmi i Brutus . Cat; Przepraszam że przegapiłam jak dorastacie – dałam każdemu całusa w pyszczek – Jesteście trochę większe prawda? – bawiłam się z nimi do 12 . Następnie poczułam niezmierny głód zajrzałam do lodówki . Co tam zobaczyłam ? na środku środkowej półki stał sok pomarańczowy . A poza tym lodówka była pusta .Wzięłam go i wypiłam duszkiem spojrzałam jeszcze na termometr 23* Co wróć ! w zimę 23 stopnie ? No dobra . Wzięłam jeszcze torbę wpakowałam do niej kluczę , portfel i naładowany telefon . Nie brałam kurtki bo po co ? Zamknęłam drzwi. Przechadzałam się przez park , a każdy patrzył na mnie jak na debilkę dlaczego? Bo miałam pełno tatuaży . No co na lewej ręce ,na ramieniu > miałam dość durzy i widoczny czarny tatuaż oznaczający moje pochodzenie Na tej samej ręce , na nadgarstku miałam wytatuowane po angielsku ,,Bądź prawdziwa’’ A na obojczyku miałam wytatuowane , I'm strong for you’’ był to tatuaż zrobiony nie dawno dla Melchiora . Przejdźmy do drugiej ręki na nadgarstku był tatuaż no właściwie 2 , połączone .Był to no jak ktoś leży pod respiratorem i jest na monitorze pokazane jak kreska jest od góry na dół to żyje a jak jest pozioma to zmarł . Wląsnie z takich kresek robiło się serduszko . A obok niego 2 czarne ptaki. Miały symbolizować że zawsze będę wolna ale nigdy nie uwolnię się od wilkołactwa .Potem obojczyk i znowu napis tylko tym razem ,,Never give up . Miałam jeszcze jeden tatuaż za uchem . Ale dzięki rozpuszczonym włosom nie było go widać . Pomyślicie pewnie że jestem tak utatuowana i każdy się mnie boi . Wystarczy powiedzieć zaklęcie i dotknąć palcem tatuażu który ma być nie widoczny .Nie jest on usuwany ale zakrywany .A poza tym zazwyczaj noszę bluzę . Szłam dalej kiedy byłam już przy domu Kastela ktoś mnie zawołał ???: Catlyn!! – odwróciłam się lecz nikogo nie widziałam znajomego . –stój – zatrzymałam się ????: Cześć – Stała przede mną Starsza kobieta i mężczyzna i jakaś młoda dziewczyna CaT: Dzień dobry – powiedziałam nie pewnie i zmarszczyłam brwi kob: Ach ty nas pewnie nie poznajesz!! –podała mi rękę – Ja jestem Amanda to jest mój mąż Gienek a to jest nasza córka Ambar Cat: Miło mi poznać , ale przepraszam bardzo co ja mam z tym wspólnego ? Men: Jeszcze nie rozumiesz ? My jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami – rozszerzyłam oczy – przyjechaliśmy w sprawach służbowych do Barcelony . Cat: C-c-o? –wydukałam Kob: Miło cię widzieć .! Od razu cię rozpoznałam jak szłaś . Jesteś charakterystyczna .Ale nasza córka na szczęście nie jest wilkokrwista . Cat: Aha czyli ja jestem nie normalna –Stwierdziłam ironicnie Amb: No jak ktoś jest tak wydziarany to nie może być normalny .- kobieta zakryła ręką usta dziewczynki . A do mnie zadzwonił telefon . Cat: Przepraszam muszę odebrać '' Tel; Halo Catlyn czemu przez 3 tygodnie nie odbierałaś?!! Cat: Bo nie mogłam . Co chcesz Kevin ? Kev: Chciałbym się spotkać , dzisiaj o 17;30 co? Cat: No to ok o 17;30 u mnie Kev: No to pa księżniczko Cat: Nie mów tak do mnie ! – mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam Kev: No proszę to taką radość mi sprawia , no księżniczko! No. Cat: No dobra ale robię to tylko dla ciebie , papa misiu ! Kev: Pa! Rozłączył się Kob: O nasza Catlyn ma chłopaka . Cat: Nie Nazywajcie mnie ,, Naszą ‘’ , do widzenia państwu . – nie czekając na odpowiedź odeszłam . Słyszałam że nadal tam stali . Podeszłam do drzwi Kastela . Były otwarte . Weszłam . W cały domu był odór jak na spelunie . Wszędzie walały się butelki po piwie i wódce . Poza tym wszędzie leżały woreczki i lufki . No to ostro zabalował . Weszłam po schodach do pokoju Kastela . Spał , otworzyłam okno ponieważ tam też waliło . Ogarnęłam chociaż trochę jego pokój . Po kilku minutach chłopak się obudził i usiadł na skraju łóżka przecierając twarz . Stałam oparta o białe drzwi a mój kolega opiero po minucie mnie zauważył , i patrzył na mnie jak na ducha . Kas: C-Catlyn? Co ty tu robisz? Cat: Słyszałam że się staczasz . Właśnie widzę . I słyszałam że niby przeze mnie – Powiedziałam bez emocji Kas: Nie , ja się nie staczam ! Czemu tak długo cię nie było , prawie miesiąc ! Wiesz jak ja się martwiłem myślałem że to przeze mnie ! Cat: Acha czyli przeze mnie się stoczyłeś . Nie to nie przez ciebie. Nie martw się , miałam swoje powody . – powiedziałam z kamienną maską – nie martw się .Tylko o jedno proszę cię .. Kas: *wzdrygnął się * Cat : Nie daj się . Walcz .Nie staczaj się . Pa – powiedziałam chłodno . Wróciłam do domu a tam zastałam tylko dwie karteczki informujące o tym że nie będzie moich kolegów przez weekend. Chociaż dobrze że każdy wziął po psie . Zadzwonił mój telefon na wyświetlaczu Alexy , co on ode mnie może chcieć ? Alex: Catlyn !! Cholera jasna wiesz jak się martwiłem ? Cat: Ta , mów co chcesz.. Alex: Słuchaj , potrzebuję ciebie wieczorem ! Ja i Armin!! Ale ubierz się na sportowo ok? Cat: Jasne . Ok nie ma sprawy . Alex: to o 18;30 będziemy po ciebie Pa –rozłączyłam się . Zaszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie kanapkę . Zjadłam ją i poszłam do pokoju gdzie miałam ciuchy . Wybrałam czarne alladynki i czarną bluzkę opadającą na jedno ramię założyłam pod to stanik sportowy a na nogi wybrałam czarne trampki .Połozyłam ten zestaw na łóżku Spojrzałam w telefon godzina : 16;59 . Zdążę pomyślałam . Chwyciłam w locie mój zeszyt z partyturami i udałam się do salonu w celu napisania jakiejś piosenki . Wzięłam długopis i zaczęłam pisać wszystko co we mnie było . Wszystko co mnie prześladowało , wypłynęło ze mnie jak łza . W piosence były moje przemyślenia , zasady . Popatrzyłam na nią twardym wzrokiem . Poprawiłam niektóre słowa i stwierdziłam że będzie to duet . Pobiegłam do pokoju po laptopa , ustawiłam go na ziemi . I włączyłam jakiś bit. Naciskałam klawisze na klawiaturę pianina , po jakiejś chwili miałam gotową muzykę , zapisałam szybko nuty w zeszycie . zaczęłam grac wstęp , na początku powinna śpiewać inna osoba . No trudno zrobię to ja . Chciałam już zacząć , gdy kto zrobił to za mnie . Nie przestawiając grać patrzyłam jak ta osoba zbliża się do mnie i siada obok mnie na krzesełku . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIsggPDXGBM ???: Zamknij oczy będę mówił słów i tak nie widać. Najważniejsze niewidoczne jest - słyszałeś chyba. Odstawmy dzisiaj to co niepotrzebne i... ...zostawmy świat ten, chodźmy tam gdzieś, sami ja i Ty. Cat: :Ty ???: Zamknij oczy będę mówił słów i tak nie widać Jestem tutaj, jesteś tutaj wszystkim dziś! Poczuj dotyk słów bo w nich zawarta prawda, chodź pokażę ci ten świat w zupełnie innych barwach. Cat:: Stoje sama - do mojej twarzy przylegają krople. ciemno wokół na dworze a ja stoje i mokne. Myśle o Tobie często, tak często że trace oddech Może cofne złe momenty, i zostawie tylko dobre Odpale jedną fajke, wpuszcze gówno w swoje płuca bo w tych czasach bez fajek ja sie z domu się ruszam. Teraz zamknę swoje oczy powinieneś też je zamknąć Wyobraźmy sobie świat gdzie znika ten ból i zazdrość. Gdzie pieniądze to nie wszystko, a miłość prawda jest gdzie ludzie kochają się, każda chwila ma swój sens. Pokaż jednym palcem w którą strone mam iść Bo jeśli mam żyć bez Ciebie, to ja już nie chce żyć. Teraz powróce do realiów, niebo nocą pełne gwiazd. Wiem, że jeśli będe słaba na zwyciestwo nie mam szans. Wokół mnie nie ma ludzi, nie musze nic tu udawać. Maluje świat w moje kolory w moich myślach - stoje sama. ?? Ref.Jak jest w życiu to Ty sam już dobrze wiesz jak. Jak narkotyk, miłość uzależnia. Wiele przejść trzeba, nie ma łatwo, wiesz mi. Co dzień zegnam, kolejny piękny dzień. Jak jest w życiu to Ty sam dobrze wiesz raczej. Ktoś nosi uśmiech na ustach mimo że serce płacze. Czasem ja też przed światem chowam się gdzieś i.. .. i wtedy zawsze znajdzie mnie ktoś komu zależy Cat: 2.nie ma sensu pomagać bo przeciez kopna ciebie w dupe. pare sytuacji miałam i co? dostałam w dupe. Ludzie patrzą w Twoje oczy, obiecują mówią prawde a po czasie wszystko widać , chyba tego nie ogarne. Od pocałunku smierci dzieli nas nie duży krok sytuacje są wiem, chociaż nie wiadomo skąd. Nie zawsze kolorowo, nie zawsze jest wesoło Lecz musisz sie nauczyć sięgać ponad chmury głową. Uwierz w to co nie widoczne chociaż miłe jest w dotyku Uwierz w to, co nie słyszalne, kieruj się potęgą zmysłów. Uwierz mocno w swoje serca, jaką miłość daje siłe Nie daj zniszczyć podłym ludziom, bo to przecież Twój wysiłek. A Teraz podejdź skarbie złap mocno mnie za ręke Schowajmy do plecaka miłość radość nasze szczęscie Potrafisz uzależnić że przez Ciebie jestem ćpunem Szaleje w euforii przez Twoj kazdy pocalunek. Powiem Ci człowiek aby mieć druga osobe musisz starać sie najmocnej, dawać to co dla niej dobre. Będe iśc tą drogą która wije się jak wąż Chociaż bym miała kurwa w deszczu po szkle boso isc wciąż! ???: Ref:Wiele przejść trzeba, nie ma łatwo, wiesz mi, by dojść tam gdzie odpoczywają Ci co wiele przeszli. Wiele przejść trzeba, spójrz tu , tutaj każda z dróg, po które idziesz to nie ciepły biały miękki puch! Wiele przejść trzeba, nie ma łatwo lecz dasz rade. Uszy do góry i do przodu śmiało odważnie, jeszcze odważniej, bardziej odważniej, mimo wszystko, Chociaż byś miał kurwa w deszczu po szkle boso iść wciąż! X2 Zamknij oczy będę mówił słów i tak nie widać. Najważniejsze niewidoczne jest - słyszałeś chyba. Odstawmy dzisiaj to co niepotrzebne i... ...zostawmy świat ten, chodźmy tam gdzieś, sami ja i Ty. Zamknij oczy będę mówił słów i tak nie widać Jestem tutaj, jesteś tutaj wszystkim dziś! Poczuj dotyk słów to w nich zawarta prawda, chodź pokażę ci ten świat w zupełnie innych barwach. X2 Popatrzyłam na chłopaka . po moim policzku spłynęła łza , po niej następna . I każda kolejna zostawiała na moim policzku mokry mieniący się ślad. -Dlaczego płaczesz ? – spytał chłopak -bo ja nie chce ,Ja nie chce się zakochać . przepraszam – powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do chłopaka -Ja też się boję . . – ujął moja twarz w dłonie i namiętnie a zarazem delikatnie mnie pocałował – kocham cię !, rozumiesz? . Ja pierdole . – wstał – Mówię to pierwszy raz dziewczynie ! . Od zawsze mi się podobasz .! Kurwa sorry – wybiegł z domu Cat: Ale Kevin – powiedziała słabo . Byłam w ręcz w szoku . Nie potrafiłam ruszyć się z miejsca . CO to kurwa było ? ! Kevin mnie kocha ? ale jak ! No kurwa mac jak! ? Nie ogarnęłam . Spojrzałam na zegarek za 5 minut będą bliźniaki . Pobiegłam więc do pokoju przebrać się w ten zestaw. Włosy związałam w wysokiego kucyka . Włożyłam do buta sztylet a do bluzy kastet . Bliźniacy przyszli po mnie . Zamknęłam dom . Zaprowadzili mnie na miejsce starej fabryki . Weszliśmy do środka . Jakiś gostek wyrobił mi identyfikator . No okej . Przeszliśmy przez stalowe drzwi , za którymi znajdował się wielki ring .Ring? po co im ring ? . W środku był wielki hałas . Stanęliśmy pod ścianą ., Cat: Co to kurwa ma być ?- zapytałam z irytacją ? Arm: Walki , Ale ; Jest nawet opcja walki na śmierć i życie .- powiedział podniecony . Cat: A j tu po co? Arm: Ja się będę bił chcemy byś popatrzyła . Cat: xd w czym się bijesz ? Arm: Judo i trochę taekwondo . Cat: Zacnie zacnie . Przez megafon wezwali Armina do walki . Stanął na przeciw jakiegoś chłopaka . Walczyli zacięcie . W ostatniej sekundzie Armin padł . Znosili go lekarze . Stracił przytomność . Ale ocucili go brudnymi skarpetami Alexa . Wróciliśmy na miejsce . Oparłam się o ścianę i zapaliłam fajkę . Jakaś dziewczyna się na mnie cały czas patrzyła , nie patrzyła a w ręcz mierzyła . W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymałam. Cat: Jeżeli chcesz znać mój rozmiar to się zapytaj a nie mnie mierzysz .! –powiedziałam cynicznie , ręce splotłam pod biustem ??: Gdybym miała jeszcze co mierzyć . Dla ciebie nie ma tak wielkiego rozmiaru ! Alx: Amber przestań ! Cat: A to jest ta słynna Amber .! Ta dziwka i puszczalska co się zakochała w Kastelu .A on jej nie chce jak mi przykro …- zrobiłam mine zbitego szczeniaczka - A co do mojego rozmiaru. . Idź do okulisty bo nie widzisz że jestem chudsza od ciebie Amb: Tak ? ja jestem dziwką ? To nie ja gram na 3 fronty. !- była już cała czerwona na twarzy Cat: Tak nie ty . Ty zmieniasz facetów jak rękawiczki . A mnie przynajmniej ktoś chce, a nie plastik Fantastik . Amb: TY zachowujesz się jak prostytutka ! Cat: Ależ kochanie – złapałam ją za ramię- ciebie na mnie nie stać , więc nie jestem prostytutką – powiedziałam potulnie – kicia chcesz to zadzwoń do kastela . Może ci humorek poprawi Amb :Zadzwonię ale nie dla tego ze mi każesz – wyciągnęła telefon i zadzwoniła 2 razy , za każdym razem była poczta głosowa – pewnie śpi Cat: Tak , no to zobaczymy – wyciągnęłam telefon i po pierwszym sygnale odebrał . Tel: Cześć! Cat: No cześć , jak tam ? – powiedziałam oschle Tel: Ej nie ogarniam , przed chwilą do mnie ten Dziwex Amber dzwonił Cat: Sorry kończę Nara. Cat: I co nadal taka pewna siebie jesteś? Była w szoku . Wspięła się na ring , powiedziała coś na ucho spikerowi . Stanęła i się na mnie patrzyła . Spiker: A do następnej Walki prosimy Catlyn Blood! Stanie do walki z Amber Disponte!! Walka odbędzie się w ostatnim przedziale czyli śmierci i życia , zapraszamy!!! Arm/alex: Co rzesz kurwa ?! . Nawet ja w tym nie startuję ! . Zamknij się! Cat a masz broń . zy ty w ogóle umiesz się bić? Cat: spokojnie – powiedziałam zaskoczona . Arm: Catlyn , ale Amber nigdy jeszcze nie przegrała . On zazwyczaj paznokciami atakuje . Cat: ok – zaczęłam się kierować w stronę ringu . Gdy tam trafiłam kazał nam wybrać broń . Amb: Kastet Cat: zły wybór . Ja biorę sztylet Spik: Kastet i Sztylet Cat: nie ! , dziękuję !- schyliłam się i wyciągnęłam z schowka w bucie sztylet – mam swój . Spik: Czym walczycie? Amb: Kraw Mange – spojrzała na mnie z pod byka Cat: Dobrze Krav Manga Spik: Zaczynacie za 3 minuty ! I w tym momencie cos we mnie zabuzowało . Na rękach zaczęły pojawiać się widoczne czarne żyły , paznokcie zaczęły mi rosnąć i dzięki telekinezie usłyszałam -*CATLYN !!! Gdzie kolwiek jesteś na świecie !! , dziś jest pełnia !!! Uważaj! & Kentin ‘’ *** Dobra uważam że jak na przeprosinowy rozdział starczy . Stwierdzam iż jest to ,,dobre gówno''' . Przepraszam , nie mam ostatniu ani czasu ani weny .Jeżeli uda mi się napisać wam roździał do końca tygodnia to go otrzymacie W ferie ? ie macie za dużo na co liczyć .Zostałam ZMUSZONA bez kitu! na wyjazd dla najlepszych zawodników z wojewódżtwa .No powinnam sie niby cieszyc , ale w ferie powinnam odpoczywać , ewentualnie pisać wam roździały a nie biegać po 20 km dziennie albo walczyc po 20 walk! No ludzie !!!. No dobra jakoś to ogarnę . Wróćmy do roździału . Spróbuję . postaram się napisać go albo na telefonie albo na tablecie , ale nie obiecuje że kurwicy nie dostane! Postaram się na serio dla was , bo widzę że to ktoś czyta ! I bardzo mi z tego powodu miło . Ale nie obiecuje , bo KADRA to na prawdę jeden z najcięższych obozów na świecie . i ja się dostaje bo na serio jestem dobra w końcu zdobyłam w zeszłym roku vice-mistrza polski i w tym roku bronię ,,pudła '' i muszę na to jechać . A po tak intensywnych treningach marzysz tylko o kompieli i by pójsc spać . Ok , przedłużyłam jak cholera . Ja się postaram ale nie obiecuję ;D Życzę udanych Ferii :D = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Bo żyjesz dla kogoś, nie dla siebie" by Gumichowaxd? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Kentin Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Fantasy